C3 Comprehensive Condensed Constellations
by ArashiYuki13
Summary: She really didn't know, was her life a mystery? With her dearly admired and adored master, Shinichi? Or was it a comedy basically involving everything plus your anus - Uranus and beyond... Or... A romance? With the one who she pretends to hate but dearly admires? The one who 'hated' her but falsely so? It was a chaos. Narumiya Mei X SI!OC. Detective Conan Crossover. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYAAAAAA PUPPIES, HOW YA'LL CUTIE PIES DOIN', CAUSE IMMA ATTACK YOU WITH THIS FANFIC RIGHT HERE! MWAHAHAHHAHAAHHAJHSAGFGJHGF, OK YES, I'M VERY CRAZY I ADMIT. ANYWAYS, SO IMMA HOPE Y'ALL GONNA LIKE THIS, SO I'LL LEAVE YOU WITH THAT, NOW GET ON WITH THE READING YA NAUGHTY LIL' PUPPIES. BUT FIRST SOME THINGS;  
**

 **Also, at this point, this is first year in Middle School (For Ai.).**

 **Yes this fanfiction will have some minor Shinichi X Ai in the beginning, and yes it'll develop into Shinichi X Shiho/Conan X Ai (Haibara Ai) later onwards. SORRY SHINRAN SHIPPERS.**

 **I won't do all the Detective Conan episodes, I'm rewatching the series and noting down which ones I wish to incorporate. Some, or well, a lot of things might change in the Detective Conan timeline. Be prepared for that.**

 **Also at the end of each arc there will be a chapter consisting of some scenes from another character's POV, so if you want to see some other character's POV regarding a scene, write it out in the comments, I might or most likely will listen to your request :)**

 **Also there might be some discrepancies with Japan's actual culture, just putting that out, I'll try to be as loyal to it as possible but yes.**

 **NOW GO ON, READDDDDDDDDDDD.**

 **Arc 1: Of Misunderstandings and 'Casual' Encounters, Woah! Isn't The World Small!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Ditzy Foreigner**

 _Excuse me  
I doubt I should be considered a foreigner SUCKAS_

 _Ditzy though,  
I mean, I'm sure Obama awarded me an award for ditziness, well one of my dreams_

 _And Naoki says  
I'm gonna die by falling down a staircase  
_

 _And Narumiya Mei I swear  
Bro it doesn't matter to me_

 _But yo I would not want to see you  
Get cannibalized by your fangirls dude make them take a chill pill please_

 _~ Shirafuji Ai_

"NARUMIYA-KUN!~~~" The tsunami of cringe assaulted me upon the demonic shrill screaming of his name. Despite being encompassed by the incessant mellow chatter of my peers in the expansive immaculate hallway lit by the cheerful azure of the sky, a chill struck through me.

While ignoring the growing female crowd and their shrill rambunctious nature, I continued to casually stroll through the hallway towards the staircase to descend to my classroom with my head as usual, high above the heavens and mostly unaware of my immediate surroundings. I was promptly hit with consternation when some random girl ran past me in a way not that much eloquent than my titan dancing, and of course for whatever reason in the process, dealing grave injuries to me and violently crippling me.

As I cocooned into a trembling leech murmuring obscenities more obscene than the R rated song I was caught singing by him on my first day here, she rushed past without a care alongside the shrill screeching of "NARUMIYA-KUN!~" to said boy in all his glory standing high and mighty full of pride while girls crowded around him like psychotic vultures to a delicious hot chunk of putrid rotting flesh.

"I SAW YOUR PRACTICE MATCH. YOU WERE SO AMAZING!~" I cringed at their incredibly cringe inducing tones and attitudes which heavily impacted my HP healing. Dude, if this was a video game, the only thing which could heal my side and withered right lung would be the healing majesty or something - like hey the healing potions of adorable cat videos.

WAIT-WAS THAT… Woah, even the school council president hopped onto the "NARUMIYA-KUN!~" flesh eating ritual without the actual eating of the putrid, rotting, chunk of hunky flesh which lay before their very eyes on a silver platter. All except Akamori-san, who was basically the cootie hater and the class representative who was also my guide, Igarashi-san, has been trying to hold in her laughter while twitching, and shakily holding up her phone recording from behind the wall for the past 5 minutes. I simply stood there, rubbing my side with a withered and completely cringe induced expression while grumbling about the upsetting trend for people to record everything on their phone now, ranging from a bunch of vultures crowding around a hunky chunk of rotting, putrid flesh labeled Narumiya Mei in a school setting with a side flick of a poor innocent maiden like me suffering a violent unjust attack from one of said vultures to a 21+ obscene scene of someone titan model dancing and screaming of an atrocity of such as per say, a SUPER SEXY DIRTY song.

Narumiya Mei's eyes flickered over to me and a thunder striked across my spinal cord. I thankfully succeeded in holding the eye contact, or more like being frozen for a second helped. My special organ, which pumped blood throughout my body, was the reason I felt it coursing so aberrantly. It then felt like a peculiarly pained crunch due to my slight surprise. Upon our eye contact, he offered up a raised eyebrow with an insidiously shrewd smirk hinting at his devious schemes concerning the fate of a certain cutie.

To have the piqued intensity of those clusters of galaxies focused on me with each bizarre beat of that same special organ, a thundering pulse coursed across my body along with the effect of the cherry flushing of my skin.

Still maintaining eye contact, I once again attempted to muster up my meanest look.

Only to give a constipated teary eyed wrinkled pout that was more puggy than ever as was per affected by the earlier elbow shove. He gave a mocking laugh in his hand before returning to seduce the psychotic vultures surrounding him with his malodorous fetid hunky chunk of meat self. I turned my tail and speed walked away from that location of a soon to be manslaughter and cannibalization.

When I was further enough from the location of the flocking, I paused and took a moment to sigh to myself and trembling away the residual flush. I proceeded to cackle a bit more loudly than intended behind my hand.

I blinked as I felt something light make contact with my head causing me to let out an instinctive "Ow." I looked up to see Naoki peering over with his book and a deadpanned expression holding slight inquisitiveness towards me.

"Move. Why're you even standing in the middle of the corridor laughing secretly like that?" Smiling, I heeded his request and moved a bit, putting space between us while giggling a bit more into my hand.

"It's just that," I leaked some giggles causing him to purse his lips and furrow his brows. I moved on with my words. "My arch nemesis has a truly traditional evil and smug as heck insidiously shrewd villainous smirk and I sorta found that funny." I finished with another burst of giggles.

Rolling his piercing garnet eyes as if they were a game of pachinko and relinquishing an arid sigh far more of a desert than the actual Sahara Desert, he rotated away from me and began descending the stairs ahead of me.

"Well wasn't that interesting. Never knew Narumiya was that much of a clichéd villain." He flatly responded.

I pouted and jogged to pursue him by responding with, "Oh c'mon! You need to check it out! He looks like an actual villain-wait how do you know my arch nemesis is - HOLY CHIPMUNKS HANGING FROM A CLIFFFF-" My voice jumped multiple decibels along with irrelevantly insensible excess words as I missed a step and nearly tumbled down the stairs. It was definitely not like an enormous potato with limbs like the one from Toy Story, tumbling down the epically lengthy majestic staircase of a castle.

Naoki grabbed my arm and steadied me alongside my other hand on the railing.

"OI! Be careful!" His voice was raw and sharp. Consequent to regaining my balance, I let out a relieved sigh as he let go of my arm, yet moving closer to my side. "You should really be more attentive of your surroundings. Your clumsiness is going to get you killed one day." He added with a sharp edge as he kept a keen eye on me while we descended the stairs.

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head as if I had just broken Humpty Dumpty by mistake with a correlating, "Oops, I'll be more vigilant next time!" With another arid sigh, he shook his head.

Alarmed, I snapped my head to face the source of a highly shrill sound which sounded frighteningly close to a fire alarm, soon registering it as Naoki's last name "AKIYAMA-KUNNN!~" being screeched out by his childhood friend, Arakawa Haruna.

Upon a repeat of the disastrous high banshee bell-how did he not notice it the first time around?!-Naoki finally noticed her and turned himself to face her who came running - similar to a rabbit. It must have taken a lot of practice for her to have mastered that highly impractical running technique. Now that is what I call dedicated - even willing to give up a chance to escape from a serial killer to achieve that impractical kind of ridiculous attempt of cute bunny running.

Where were those leg muscles though?

Smiling up at him with huge glistening eyes resembling polished diamonds, she fluttered her lashes at him gently, completely bypassing my greeting and my lonely hand hanging in the air, raised for a very obvious high five directed towards her to which she responded with a simple uncaring wave.

She continued on with her words; her actions exaggerated like a soap opera.

Unable to register her words, my attention was divided between her potentially coded actions, signaling me to inform her fellow agents of her being suspected as a spy, and my forlorn hand still raised for a high five which shall never arrive, which left my hand to wither to demise.

Nahh, I simply put my hand back down with Mariana trench deep bitter resentment, which would lead me to burgers out of the gallbladders of everyone in that school and whoever was in anyway related to it.

And I didn't even like burgers.

Maybe I would make them into subway instead! Yeah, that was a better idea! Mmmmmm subway..

Upon seeing Naoki vanishing, I snapped out of my human subway manufactured fantasies and wiped the drool off my face and called out to him.

"Nao~ki! Where are you going?" I tugged at his sleeve.

"Hmm? Oh, a friend is calling me over. I'll talk to you later." At his response, I pouted. Shaking his head with a slight rumble, he ruffled my hair and walked off.

I turned towards Arakawa-san with a smile, only for it to fall in puzzlement.

Her lips were puckered in a timid manner but chewed on harshly, eyebrows furrowed and in her darkened eyes, a glint shivered across.

Almost immediately, she fixed her expression with a smile and her eyebrows halfway straightened.

Then she turned her back and left, thankfully dragging the horrible tension along with her.

Huffing not unlike an extremely annoyed ostrich, I skipped across the mildly populated hallway filled with senseless chatter and casual laughter. Having reached across for the door handle of my classroom to slide open and stride in of course like the queen I was, of course I was hit with another wave of consternation of the day.

The door was banged open swiftly and a girl rushed out with her head ducked. I crashed face first onto the girl's tough nut head like a cake, except it was much harder and did not grotesquely splatter everywhere like homeboy's peanut sauce.

"What the diving dicks-" Unintelligible words escaped my mouth in a nasally flood as I grabbed my pained possibly period explosion of a nose, and stumbled back like a dumb drunk horse faced squid. Harshly plunging to the ground, the pair of cheeks not on my face viciously attacked the floor in a severe bomb dropping fall.

Having stumbled back due to the force of the hit, the girl sobbed, yet did not raise her head and instead lowered it even further as her quivery voice wobbled off her apologies similarly to the legs which carried her away.

From the corner of my eyes, I vaguely noted my unintentional assailant still running off in the far distance ungracefully in a very disturbingly similar manner to a remarkably high under aged Pokemon hybrid horse shoe.

"What the nirvanas crapping stardust farts is this?" My voice as nasally as a cow with its nose pierced through, heavy with snot, commanded while rubbing that same pained nose, as after somewhat escaping the abomination and bewilderment upon my word choice. Igarashi-san rushed over to me to tend to me, and Akamori-san followed right after alongside a bellow of my last name with a pause in between to make sure there was no blood.

"Oh no! Is-Is your nose okay?" Akamori-san fretted over me, as I assured her of the only damage done to me was the intense amount of pain which caused tears to well up in my eyes, and as a result made my nose very snotty and thus ever more difficult to breathe through. It possibly made my survival rate upon wheezing or fangirling even less.

"Wow I feel like a clichéd harem boy with all these girls fussing over me." My nasally voice added only assisting in making my situation creepier.

Igarashi-san retracted herself slightly and Akamori-san continued with hesitant confusion.

Naoki gave a side judgmental look before he peaked from the door to where the sobbing girl ran off to. "I wonder why Enomoto ran off like that when class is supposed to start soon," His gaze once more returned to me. "Also why're you sitting on the floor? You okay? Class is about to start, so if you want to wipe your dirty nose, you should go now."

My face flushed - not unlike the appealing apple Adam was so turned on by to eat. I lacked surety in whether the cough Igarashi-san let out in her hands was really one, while Akamori-san simply straightforwardly choked.

"Dude no I got smacked in the face when she ran away take some responsibility, you fickle playing bastard." My nasally voice commanded callously.

Even Naoki appeared confused for a second but soon grasped my words, yet his face once more shifted into confusion. "Fickle playing bastard?"

"Well yeah you did just unintentionally reject her." Akamori-san snapped back swifter and sharper than the escape she makes upon the sight of blood, or well, than the gasp of astonishment that escapes her at my words yet asked me more.

"What?" Naoki responded more clueless than a dog being given orders yet not knowing what they are.

"Don't tell me... Nevermind." Igarashi-san shook her head in larger frustration than anybody else in this situation, including me. More than the frustration of people who straight up were not able to masturbate for 10 years. Hold on. Impossible comparison. Hm, 5 minutes.

The two female companions at my side assisted me in standing up as I still kept my hand around my aching nose, as, what the hell? A thin crowd then began gathering around me until now it seemed as if I was the main dancer at a parade. After a few seconds when the pain seemed to flow away enough, I moved my hand away and attempted to breathe through my nose, succeeding without much birth pains entered my class and so with a sigh plopped down on my seat in the front next to the window.

As the shrill sounding bell akin to Arakawa Haruna's voice rang, I shivered while students took their various places throughout the class. Naoki sat next to me, which was how we first got acquainted and then developed into friends. Igarashi-san sat across from us towards the right in the middle front next to Hayashi-kun, one of our classes' chatterboxes; Akamori-san on the other hand sat right behind me diagonal to Kimiko and right next to her was Hasegawa-kun, who consistently got good grades and listened to some pretty rad music through his earphones often times when class was not in session and he was not chatting with our group, or some of his other friends from the class next door.

As the teacher who once heard me making a horrible joke about him and math concerning his ex and Math's 'X' entered, he took his place in the classroom and sent me one long nasty look before beginning his lesson for the day.

Spending half my first lesson listening to him droning on and on about the mathematical concepts I already grasped, I attempted to make some more Math jokes in my head. Of course I stopped that too when I appeared to reach the brink of keeping my prized polite listening smile on, it soon twisted into a twitching deranged mess which was supposed to resemble a smile.

It earned me some extra nasty long lasting 'glances' from Fujimoto-sensei, causing a lot of collective snickers to pass around this demented ass of a classroom.

As my eyes wandered over to the window, I held in a gasp upon catching his golden mane, glistening under the bright rays of the sun. Goddammit. I forgot his P.E class took place during that day's Math lesson.

I was usually very well aware that during my Math's class, his class P.E took place; as often times, I found myself observing them, specifically annoyingly enough he was the focus of my observation. At times he would childishly argue with the others who would get hilariously flustered with anger. At other times, they would all joke around and have such lovely genuine grins plastered on.

Quite honestly speaking, I did not quite detest him like Vegeta hated Goku in the beginning, or like Batman and the Joker. In fact I held deep admiration for him rather than abhorrence, which is more synonymous to the Powerpuff girl's adoration and admiration for Mrs. Bellium, than Mojo Jojo's childish but sort of endearing enmity towards the Powerpuff girls.

Yet I played along with the role of hating him because he hated me back too. Why must I show admiration to someone who hated me quite so?

Gazing at Narumiya Mei for a while longer like a brain dead fish, I snapped out of my pleasant reverie upon noticing that Fujimoto-sensei has finally distilled some work onto us which I set onto completely. Often times, I let my eyes wander over to him and the homely scenes which played out down there between him and his friendly class.

Having glimpsed at the time, I was not sure if I was disappointed or glad that the lesson was nearing its inevitable end.

When the chipmunk of a bell finally descended upon us to grant us freedom from this class, we gave our work to student on duty and got on with our dirty business.

And no, that did not include getting down in a bunch of orgies, or dealing with LSD and Meth and getting high on some nice old weed. Basically I was stuffing my face with some chips and dip with pleasure moans, and facepalms from Naoki with all the crumbs dusting my face while Igarashi-san and Akamori-san gathered around my table with various levels of teasing and fussing with the occasional flash of Igarashi-san's phone. Take note that I was not literally stuffing my face with Naoki's facepalms, or with my friends gathering around my table.

If you - the imaginary person in my brain reading my monologue - thought that, then you have some major issues. And I do too.

As the squeak of the hybrid baby of a dolphin and mammoth rang out alerting us of the next class starting, I hurriedly rolled the top of my chips and dip packet and placed it inside my school bag. Then I immediately sat straight like a statue as if I had not just been titan feeding on some snacks. Naoki rolled his eyes and with a deadpanned look of a dead puffer fish on a pan-see what I did there? - informed me, "You still have some crumbs left on your face."

With an owl's blink, I rubbed my face with the back of my sleeve. "Did I get it?"

His brows furrowed, "No," And using his own face as a reference pointed to the lower corner of my face.

"How about now?" He was full on scowling now.

Taking my face in his hands which instantly set off the crazy widening of my eyes, he wiped away the crumbs with his thumb.

I could feel Akamori-san's deathly aura from behind me with her screeches of "NOPE," while Igarashi-san was facepalming and basically ripped the skin off of her flushed face while - EXCUSE ME - her other hand raised her phone up as a flash appeared.

As he sat back down after blowing the crumbs off of his thumb, his face morphed back into his neutral expression while I finally took the liberty and inhaled the air which could be fitted in forty five ice cream tubs. "There, all better." He smiled at me and I banged my head on my table.

"Thanks." I mumbled as my nose once more ached and then the teacher entered as I had to lift my damn aching nose again to respectfully greet the teacher, geez, COULD NOT MY MELODRAMATIC TEENAGE LIFE GET SOME LENIENCY SHEESH.

If the fact that this is my new daily life was absurd enough, let me just put it out there. That was not the extent of it.

 **AND I END IT HERE. Tell me your thoughts concerning multiple things, like your first impressions on each of the introduced characters and etc. Also tell me your other thoughts on my fanfic too! Like everything you can think of! I'm super greedy X'D** **Also you can comment down any questions you have for the characters ("What's your favourite colour?" etc) or about some trivia concerning them and I'll (or the characters) will answer them ;) That seems like a fun activity to incorporate!**

 **ALSO COMMENT DOWN BELOW. ANYWAYS, LOVE YA'LL PUPPIES, IMMA SEE YA'LL LATER, CIAO PUPPIESSSSSS!~ AI IS OUT!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY, WHAT'S UP PUPPIES, YOUR LOVELY AUTHOR IS HERE READY TO BOMBARD YOU WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. PREPARE YOUR BRAIN-*brain farts* Wait what-ANYWAYS, HERE IT IS LOVELIES :D I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, LEAVE A FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE IF YOU FIND IT ADEQUATE AND COMMENT DOWN YOUR THOUGHTS BELOW NO MATTER WHAT THEY ARE.**

 **AND REMEMBER.**

 **At the end of each arc there will be a chapter consisting of some scenes from another character's POV, so if you want to see some other character's POV regarding a scene, write it out in the comments, I might or most likely will listen to your request :)**

 **Also you can comment down any questions you have for the characters ("What's your favourite colour?" etc) or about some trivia concerning them and I'll (or the characters) will answer them ;) That seems like a fun activity to incorporate!**

 **There might be some discrepancies with Japan's actual culture, just putting that out, I'll try to be as loyal to it as possible but yes.**

 **NO GO ON, READDD!~**

 **Arc 1: Of Misunderstandings and 'Casual' Encounters, Woah! Isn't The World Small!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Lost With An Eye Candy**

 _Well then  
At least I suppose _

_Naoki lost his bet concerning the cause of my demise being my clumsiness  
For I knew it shall be my fluffy ditzy head _

_Hah who's going to be  
Baking chocolate cookies for eternity in heaven now_

 _ALSO-DAT BOI  
WHO ON EARTH_

 _Well then  
My heart is abnormally palpitating _

_I SHALL FEAST  
UPON THIS FRESH EYE CANDY RIGHT HERE_

 _~ Shirafuji Ai_

"Are you sure you don't need us to walk you home? It hasn't been that long since you moved here. Can you remember the way?" Igarashi-san scrutinized me and my resolve with a shadowed glint of overwhelming disbelief and skepticism.

"Yes! I'm confident I can go home by myself! I finally memorized my way back home!" I jumped up with my fist raised high up similar to that of a champion named JOHN CENA.

"Just on last Friday you ended up at the police station sobbing." Akamori-san murmured through her sour puckered pout and scrunched up thin caterpillars.

I paled, "How do you know that?!"

Akamori-san perked up her head and snapped out while suppressing the upward twitch on her frowning lips "Gossip about the new foreigner here spreads like wildfire." Igarashi-san nodded in agreement.

Instantly, I began indignantly rumbling, "Excuse me?! Foreigner?!-You guys do know my mother is Japanese?! Also that happened that in another neighborhood?! How even?!".

Igarashi-san spiraled around her pupils as a sign of dismissal and with a sigh, answered, "Gossip spreads fast. I think the entire town knows about you." I hammered about and huffed.

Taking a moment to calm down, I then took my next course of action.

With a face inflated like a balloon, I pouted and twiddled with my fingers as I mumbled, "Over this weekend I drew a map of the path and memorized it so there's no worry of me forgetting it…" I refused to look at them, throwing out a poke ball containing my sullen pouting card. It was super effective.

Igarashi-san let out a worn out sigh of an old geezer whose children still relied on them for financial support as she shared a meaningful look with Akamori-san, who appeared to be pouting with the desperate expression of rainbow unicorn goop. "Fine. But be careful and not to get lost again. You're a naive foreigner, so you might gather attention from bad people…" Igarashi-san trailed off.

Of course, our other companion sulked in silent denial.

"Yippie! INDEPENDENCE!" I jumped onto them with the embrace of a gorilla which earned me multiple astounded weak slaps on my back from Akamori-san as she whined alongside her devious fellow victim's groans of death and a whisper of – "Foreigners getting too close for their good!.."

"Anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" I skipped backwards with a jovial grin playing off the moment I almost tripped. "Bye bye!" I waved with the energy of an octopus with eight sport energy drinks and skipped away with this time facing front. Whipping out the tiny folded hand-made map in my pocket, I compared the path in my memory which once confirmed lead me to place my map back in my pocket.

Soon enough after carefully making sure I was on the right track, I beamed to myself and relaxed back into the labyrinthine maze of my thoughts and daydreams.

Mmm subway..

"Oh.. No..." I stiffened and paused in my jubilant journey upon the entry in territory I was unfamiliar with. "Oh no no no no no..".

Side by side, there were houses awfully different from those which resided within my memory. They were majestic mansions, all elapsing with seemingly an air and personality of their own. Many security cameras came to my observation, and despite my dire situation, I could not help but wave to them.

I should not have indulged in my wandering thoughts because not only have I lost the train of my thought but also my way to this crazy neighborhood. CRAP.

Doubtful but desperate, I felt around in my pocket, only for my eyes to enlarge with panicked unease and my eyebrows to shoot up with the stopping heart pain of when something completely bewildering happens occurred for the second time. My brain attempted to comprehend the fact that I also lost my map. Even the time I stumbled upon the police station last Friday was when I was in familiar terrain and forgot where to go next and the police station was over there nearby.

I knew my fluffy mangled up head would land me a job of earlier death in heaven. I guess Naoki was wrong about his bet that my clumsiness would win me a permanent vacation in a special hell for ditzy idiots.

I attempted to tame my panicking nerves and swift heartbeat by telling myself that this was a residential area so all I had to do was tap a booty germ doorbell or two and I could have requested to call from their phone.

Until another revelation fell upon my shriveled heart rendering me slightly lightheaded as my teeth fell down upon my lips brutally attacking them. I did not know any numbers and neither my address.

Once more, my expression lightened with a sigh with the reasoning that I knew Akemi-nee's address so I could ask for that, but then it returned full force as I felt myself becoming even more lightheaded when I realized I would have to use the train to get there and I lacked the amount of money necessary for the train tickets.

Well then.

Upon a burst of another thought, I brightened up! I could ask about my school because I did know the name of my school! And then I could just make my way from there to home or just have the school call Akemi-nee!

With that settled, the opening of an aphotic gate to an awfully ominous and sinister mansion came to my attention and so I took a glance at the nameplate. The boy from the mansion was incredibly handsome. I almost shrieked upon noticing his passive observation of me.

Cobalt tools of insight lackadaisically yet with profound pooling intensity pierced with a biting analysis of me, and yet his expression remained indifferent. Walnut hair almost black sprawled over his forehead as bangs, with a strand poking out from behind and his bag was slung over his shoulder nonchalantly. The white button up shirt which lay under his open Teitan Middle jacket had the first two buttons unbuttoned. All of it added together to give form to a somewhat cool but lethargic appearance, which heavily contrasted with the intensity lapping beneath the calm waves of his placidly observing gaze. The aura of the house further added an amorously enigmatic air to him.

He was hot. Very hot. I sincerely hoped my swooning was not visible on my face.

A squeal almost escaped from the confines of my swooning heart upon catching the opening of his mouth with his gaze still on me. Unfortunately, his words died out as someone else called out to me.

"Excuse me." My head snapped towards the unfamiliar voice.

Effulgent keen ultramarine duel pools of perception so salient - which those lengthy dark lashes of hers guarded - attacked my visage the moment my eyes paused on the figure possessing the intrinsic silvery voice.

"Lioness…" The word escaped me as a whisper filled with awe just like my eyes instantly caused her to momentarily pause before her sweet scent of jasmine wafted over to me. She chuckled delicately into her smooth hand with flawlessly manicured nails, which appeared to seep into her style. "That's a first I've heard of it. Thank you I suppose."

"Oh, no need for thanks lady. Obama already did so for you and all the others." Another micro instance of a pause came over her before she chuckled some more into her right hand around whose wrist an elegant thick ivory watch was wrapped around with the grace I could probably never attain in my life resulting in the jostling of her wavy ablaze mane which pooled down past her shoulders in what seemed to be the waves of a golden waterfall. And hello, was that second hand embarrassment hidden in her chuckle?!

Her modestly colored in soft rouge pink crescents curled up into a smile once more below her smooth prominent nose, which resembled crescent shaped stars more than a dimly glowing moon. "Ah, you're a funny one. Children should be as carefree as you these days." A slight sigh escaped her. "My brother could especially learn that from you."

I smiled up at her. "Teehee, I'm what you call a wolf in sheep's clothing; I'm not as innocent as I seem! Anyways, why did you call out to me?"

With that same elegant and gentle expression placed upon her glowing well defined face, she enlightened me with the following enjoined phrases. "Oh, just an important question regarding Sakuragi West junior school, and I saw you were clad in their uniform, so-"

Immediately, a nervous chuckle escaped the confines of my stiff anxious nerves as I broke the news "Well... You're out of luck then if you want me to guide you to there because unfortunately, I'm sort of lost…" She blinked slowly.

"Excuse me?" Thus I proceeded onto the explanation upon her confused demeanor. "I recently moved here from Canada you see… And I finally memorized the way from school to my house, but then I got lost in my head, which led to my current predicament of ironically also getting lost in real life..."

Soon enough, her confusion morphed into bewilderment as she reprocessed my words a few times.

"Ah, a foreigner…" Her eyes scanned me with miniscule dubiousness. "Your appearance, however..."

I deadpanned, "My birth mother is half Japanese; thank you very much." Of course, I left out the fact that my father was Chinese out. Having grasped my words, she apologetically chuckled.

"My apologies. That was rude of me. To think I imagined I had met the strangest of people, and yet here you stand before me. You take the cake." Another amused laugh slipped past her upturned lips next.

"Oh no, you got it wrong. I didn't take the cake. I took the whole buffet." I inputted unnecessarily.

She crossed her arms thoughtfully and leaned on her left leg clothed with knee length jeans of a darker cornflower blue and coconut white wedge sandals "Is it alright for me to inquire for your address? I can do the least to escort you home." Her offer came.

I froze a little with another rattling nervous laugh. "Unfortunately… I don't know my address.." Her eyes widened. "…Or my number.." Her mouth fell open slightly as she raised her hand to cover her miniscule gasp "…BUT I do know Akemi-nee's address!" That did not do much to bring visible relief to her unreadable expression.

"So you can just drop me off at a police station and I can have them call my school to call Akemi-nee, or drop me off at Akemi-nee's." She shook her head firmly. "There's no need to go through such a roundabout method if you do know her address at the least."

"If you say so!" My response came out sounding an almond bit awkward. Noticing my dragon scale tautness, she smiled with the gentleness of a dew drop in the chilly morning before motioning for me to follow her as she headed towards her slick luxurious seemingly expensive car with tinted windows.

With a pang once more remembering the handsome boy, I looked around for him, but only despondency greeted me upon seeing his gates closed and a lack of his presence. So I returned my gaze to the kind lioness.

With fluid cool movements definitely alike to a river, she slipped in the driver seat while I hesitantly slithered in to sit at the passenger seat like a sloth. I felt intensely awkward, and when I said intensely awkward, I meant intensely awkward. For me, it was understandable though; after all, I did burden her with delivering a lost ditsy absentminded koala girl to someone she does not even know. Placing it in terms like that made me feel worse goddammit.

"Err, are you sure?" I questioned as she strapped on her seat belt.

"Yes, I'm sure, you don't need to be so modest." She answered as she scavenged through and extracted a handful of candies which she softly placed in my hands.

"I'll try my panda best, which might be lacking because pandas suck at being pandas." I grinned sheepishly and strapped on my seat belt as well and once more, she blessed the solar system with her placid chimes of laughter.

"I see, what's her address?" And so upon her question, I proceeded to inform her of the destination she was delivering this lost koala girl to.

Instant astonishment flashed through her expression as she stilled; however, she then turned to the wheel as doubt became apparent in her eyes which did not elude even my ditsy ass observation as worry knocked on my door.

"Is something the matter?" My question did not seem to snap her out of the pondering state.

She now placed her long forefinger under her chin in thought. "No, not particularly, I was just wondering if this is Miyano-senpai from university.. I doubt it." She sighed and began driving.

"To be honest, there's this startling familiarity about you, but I can't really pin point why." I commented out of the blue.

"Oh really?" Her eyes flashed to me for a second. "That might be because you might've seen me in some magazines or television; I am a very well-known model and actress."

I felt as if that was not it.

"Oh! So that's why you have tinted windows!" I exclaimed. "I'm glad it's not to help cover up killings inside the car!"

"Oh really? What if it was? Maybe it is so." She played along, amused.

"Well I already knew that with the way you jumped the chance to drive me there." I teased and laughed alongside her.

My thoughts like a leaf riding a gust once more drifted over to the handsome boy. What was the name on his nameplate again? I forgot.. The starting syllable was Ku.. Hmm.

When Akemi-nee's abode crawled into my vision, I excitedly informed her of it as she took onto reciprocating my enthusiasm however in a more mellowed out manner. Upon reaching the front of the building, she also left the car alongside me and casually straightened up her white and salmon button up shirt with the long ends tied in a fashionable knot which lay under her open pale denim jacket.

"This is her apartment!" Pausing in front of her door, I rang the doorbell with manic zesty zeal which Akemi-nee was so accustomed to; it became a trademark of sorts.

"Yes, yes Ai-cha-" She paused midway with not only her words but also her door as she saw who I was accompanied with more than just my vigorous vivacity and deranged musings. "Michiko? What're you doing here?" She continued onwards with a flabbergasted glazed tone and with a twinkle of recognition and surprise in her plum shaped grayish orchid purple eyes.

"Oh I didn't know her name.." I mumbled to myself while Michiko-san took the initiative to hug Akemi-nee.

"It has been a while Miyano-senpai, I didn't know you had another sister." She ended with amusement.

Akemi-nee placed a soft hand on my shoulder. "Oh, oh no, Ai-chan and I aren't sisters by blood, but our sisterly bond runs far thicker than just blood." She interrupted with a sweet laugh.

I inputted. "Even thicker than blood high in cholestrol! Wait is blood with cholesterol thicker than normal blood.."

Michiko-san responded while bringing her hand up as she chuckled slightly. "Ahh, no wonder I was so confused, haha."

"So what brings you two here? Especially together? I'm surprised you two know each other?" She inquired as I beamed and went on to explain our grandeur tale of meeting and the adventures which brought us to that meeting point in time. I would have said by the end of it that she was in absolute awe of our sacrifices and bond, shedding tears which she dabbed upon with her exquisite petite handkerchief while giving us cookies and applauding the long journey it took for us to reach the destination of the treasure, which were of course magical chocolate chip cookies.

Except it went just a tiny bit different.

"It seems stranger danger completely eluded you." I gulped in fear as Akemi-nee proceeded to lecture me thoroughly to the ends of the damned hell and heaven and back; even my friend glamourous gyaru satan knew to step back with hands raised up of course holding a white flag.

By the end of my eulogy, I did not even try to bolt away because I knew I would fall face first due to exhaustion.

"Miyano-senpai, do you not suppose it is time to bring about mercy?" Michiko-san asked boldly yet with respect and grace.

Akemi-nee arduously rubbed her forehead with a toilsome sigh. "Well, at least this time you didn't encounter any mishaps because who you met was Michiko, but what if that wasn't someone without ulterior motives, so next time, please be more careful." In a sulky manner, I proceeded with a nod. I did not like how I had stressed Akemi-nee out to the level where she has to lecture me.

Akemi-nee just sighed wearily as would a distressed parent kangaroo and then with the affectionate mellowness of a gentle peaceful whale, she enveloped me in tender warmth quite unlike anything. It is similar to the placid sunlight dazzling onto a small patch in a rain forest by chance, blessing it with tender warmth allowing the flower to bloom and bask in its snug warmth. Or like just floating in the west Pacific Ocean near the surface, upon which the same gracious sun lets the rays spring through and warm it. I could go on and on to describe the comfort and warmth of her loving embrace.

My eyes watered up.

One's heart would most definitely clench from all the love and tender warmth which would fill them to the core from Akemi-nee's loving hugs.

"I'm sorry for lecturing you. It's just that these actions of yours fill me with worry. I'm sorry. I'm glad nothing has happened to you yet." Her sweet words flowed out in her soothing tender voice.

I scrunched up my face as tears flowed down and my breath got caught up in my throat.

As she pulled away, she smiled gently and cradled my face in her hands. "Aw, don't cry Ai-chan!" She then tenderly wiped my tears away with her thumb, while Michiko-san seemed to be smiling just as tenderly upon witnessing this in the background while leaning against Akemi-nee's sea foam walls.

In a strangled voice, I asked, "Did somebody just let a nuclear alien bomb rip? And twice?"

 **.. AND HERE I END IT. THE ENDING IS UP TO THE READER'S INTERPRETATION, WHETHER SHE CRIED BECAUSE OF THE FART, THE WARMTH AND COMFORT OF THE HUG AND SIMPLY USED THE FART AS A COVER UP, OR BOTH X'D ANYWAYS, DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME ALL YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS, OR WHATEVER YOU HAVE DOWN IN THE COMMENTS, I REALLY LOVE READING THEM (What author doesn't LMAO X'D) SO PLEASE DO SO. I WANT TO. KNOW. EVERYTHING.**

 **ANYWAYS I'LL LEAVE IT HERE NOW, also *coughs into hand* who do you think the handsome boy is? *Smiles innocently***

 **WHAT'RE YOUR THOUGHTS ON MICHIKO, AND AKEMI.**

 **ANYWAYS, LOVE YA'LL PUPPIES, IMMA SEE YA'LL LATER, CIAO PUPPIESSSSSS!~ AI IS OUT!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO MA PUPPIES HOW'VE Y'ALL BEEN, I LOVE YOUUUU, I MISSED YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TT^TT. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I actually had this, and the next chapter written out for some time, but due to some circumstances didn't post it. BUT HERE IT IS, also due to some circumstances my editor is weaaaaaaaaaaaaally busy and they can't edit my work for now, YOU ARE ALLOWED TO POINT OUT MY MISTAKES WITH A BURNING PEN (Key?) ALL YOU WANT, it'll actually be very well appreciated actually teehee!**

 **ANYWAYS, HERE IT IS LOVELIES :D I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, LEAVE A FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE IF YOU FIND IT ADEQUATE AND COMMENT DOWN YOUR THOUGHTS BELOW NO MATTER WHAT THEY ARE.**

 **AND REMEMBER.**

 **At the end of each arc there will be a chapter consisting of some scenes from another character's POV, so if you want to see some other character's POV regarding a scene, write it out in the comments, I might or most likely will listen to your request :)**

 **Also you can comment down any questions you have for the characters ("What's your favourite colour?" etc) or about some trivia concerning them and I'll (or the characters) will answer them ;) That seems like a fun activity to incorporate!**

 **There might be some discrepancies with Japan's actual culture, just putting that out, I'll try to be as loyal to it as possible but yes.**

 **NO GO ON, READDD!~**

 **Arc 1: Of Misunderstandings and 'Casual' Encounters, Woah! Isn't The World Small!**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Residentially Foreign**

 _Dismissive of me as 'foreigner' you are  
Assumptive of my nature as a 'foreigner' you are _

_Have you forgotten  
I share half my blood  
I share half my childhood  
With you all_

 _Dismissive of me as 'foreigner' you are  
Assumptive of my nature as a 'foreigner' you are _

_Keep it in mind  
It is but half my blood I share  
It is but half my childhood I share  
With you all  
_

 _~ Shirafuji Ai_

It was early morning with chirping twittering birds being a nuisance to the sleep of those assholes lucky enough to get more sleep, and my existence in a semi-filled classroom was deprived of much dirt. Desks and chairs mostly were neatly aligned with each other, of course, except for those moved on by the students who had arrived early that morning. Numerous bags with not much variety in style placed around in a somewhat haphazard manner, and in the midst, the mellow residing chatter was ongoing.

"So did you get home safely yesterday?" Igarashi-san interrogated with her voice seemingly nonchalant but unsettling. Her expression seemed rather forced. Basically with an innocent but secretly hooker expression popped the question outta a random pimp's butthole.

"Yup!" It was not a lie. Simply depriving them of the whole truth, that was all.

Akamori's eyes narrowed so much that her resentful pout resembled gigantic butt cheeks almost squished together with some grape diarrhea poking out. "Without getting lost? Are you sure? You know we can escort you home," she added onto the original question with those butt cheek eyes.

I allowed a humongous smile to slip onto my face, and then with the smoothness of professionally tempered chocolate by Kashino Makoto the adorable chocolatier... Let my head dip down in shame with a feeble melted chocolaty tone of, "No..."

While the initial interviewer simply sighed, the other let out a horribly villainous rumble while possibly in her head flipping that medusa hair and giving the middle finger.

"It was only because I got lost in my head!" I defended myself.

Igarashi-san spoke with a tone about as flat as a billiard ball's surface. "Oh sure." She leaned back with a somewhat of a sigh. "You're more than a century late though- I think the age of exploration left without you. Did you not think of using a phone? Aren't foreigners really phone obsessed?" My gaze immediately sharpened onto her with a raised eyebrow but she continued on in the most monotone yet melodramatic manner. "Oh wait! You lose yourself often enough. Couldn't trust you not to lose anything as expensive as a phone...!"

Replicating her ending tone with crossed arms, I raised my chin and mocked rambunctiously. "Fun fact time kiddos! Japanese was this psycho lady's second language, her first language was sarcasm!" She recoiled with her eyes wide and eyebrows raised high.

"I don't have a phone." I deadpanned to her, discarding my derisive tone and exchanging it for a stale one.

My response baffled her into a blubbering pufferfish McDonald's combo set as she scarcely gasped out. " _What?!_ " She burdened the release of almost all her breath and befuddlement on this single word - so much so her voice cracked.

She once more gathered air to expend on another piece of dialogue far more dramatic than needed be and looked away with a hand on her chin. "Well-it's not that unthinkable - _you're_ clumsy - even over there you wouldn't have been entrusted with a phone." Unknowingly, she had nailed a certain piece of annoying truth. Perhaps not in the way she had meant it though...

Akamori-san slouched like of those of old age against her seat while twiddling with her mistreated fingers piqued in at last "How were you allowed to wander around like this? Is it in yo-" The mammoth's horny jingle bells rang. With a sigh of hefty relief, I turned in my seat and all others clamoured around to get to theirs.

Our perpetually eminently lethargic class teacher, Kawasaki Etsuko-sensei, belatedly arrived, hauling her floral comfy appearing pillow as usual. As she ceased her sluggish movement in front of the teacher's desk, the door interrupted the macabre silence with an unintentional raucous nature as Naoki, disregarding the attention gathered towards him and with composure, took his place next to me.

Kawasaki-sensei still proceeded to extract her attendance notebook and yawned, as if unaffected by his composed appearance and if so possibly the only one other than me. Such late, however not so dramatic, entrances often happened at times back where I lived and it was not quite such a noteworthy event. I suppose so here it was because of his Darth Vader aura and as how without apologies or excuses to the teacher he had casually strolled in.

In the most sluggish manner possible Kawasaki-sensei brought up her entire gigantic transparent jug of what seemed to be black coffee, and then took it all in with large gulps.

"What a terrifying but curious sight... Animal biologists would be terribly fascinated by this phenomena." I leaned down and whispered to Naoki while still keeping my curiously amused gaze on her. Naoki smirked and then he leant down towards his bag to take out something. After returning to his original posture with the books of our first lessons, he whispered back without turning to me, "You got one thing right."

As we stood up and greeted her following behind our class representative - mine being off tunely exuberant - Kawasaki-sensei leisurely waved her hand and languorously bestowed upon us her monotone words. "Wee-Coffee makes the world go round and round..." An eerie subcontext and undertone stuck imbedded itself in her words.

"Just what exactly was she going to say before coffee?..." I murmured. My question went unanswered for other than Naoki's _subtle_ cough.

Amongst the subdued whispering which all blended together into a bunch of creepy occultic chanting, she called out names in a monotone manner and we all flatly alerted her of our presence. Well almost all.

"Yukimura Ai."

"YOUR RESIDENTIAL DOLPHIN, _SHIRAFUJI_ AI IS PRESENT!" I proceeded with a salute. Laughter emerged in the class along with a few pointed glares and groans.

She looked up her expression unchanged. "Is quietly responding too much for you?"

"Yes, if it is too much for you to include my middle name, then yes," I grumbled and turned my face away as I leaned down in my arms situated upon the desk.

Kawasaki-sensei merely returned to the roll call after muttering, "There is no such thing as _middle_ names in Japan, _Yukimura-kun._ "

When Kawasaki-sensei looked up from her register she bid us the regular sluggish farewell, which as students we dutifully reciprocated. Of course I did so with an offbeat enthusiastic version.

With the auspicious blessing which could only have befell from the andromeda galaxy itself the next 4 periods elapsed without any mishappenings, as it was biology and Geography class. Which meant the former were under Kurokawa-sensei's jurisdiction, while the latter under Kawasaki-sensei's.

When the break arrived, I let out the most godforsaken exhausted sigh of my life; slouching back in my seat I nearly allowed my neck to snap backwards.

Igarashi-san simply sat on the seat she silently brought over with her homemade bento, while Akamori-san ran quite unprofessionally to attain food from the feast fight. More like the war known as the school canteen where numerous lost their lives. Quite so I briefly dubbed her as a maladroit duckling in my head.

Rest in peace.

"I doubt she would survive the food war with those running skills," I commented, which instantly earned me a snort from Igarashi-san so I added in with a sulky pout, "I know she's better at running than me. My ninja running looks far more demented than even my highly disturbing titan dancing."

"... Titan dancing?..." She looked at me questioningly.

Effortlessly, I took out my humongous pack of cool ranch doritos, and apparently my face was so smug Igarashi-san tripped over words accidentally to liken it to the mug of some historical American serial killer.

"Smug as the mug of a psychotic serial killer! Ain't that right!" My joke received a deadpanned look and an unbelonging groan about foreigner jokes.

A repulsed shiver left her upon witnessing my proud lizard tongue. I proceeded to smoothly and sensually... With the speed of a teasing tortoise rip open my beloved lunch with a loud gulp.

Only to fastidiously rip it far too much and lurch back at the shriek of the most shrill seal ever.

To my over exaggerated but most definitely justified gaping horror, the shrill sound's source turned out to be Arakawa-san.

"Good merciful scrooge of a lord I thought the lunch bell had malfunctioned, _gosh_." The words escaped me in a frenzied whisper, and so Igarashi-san entered a bout of restrained eruptions.

Eruptions sounded a lot like erections.

"Igarashi-san did you have an erection?" And at once her pleasant amusement transformed into a vexed grimace with scrunched up eyebrows.

"Right now your eyebrows _heavily_ resemble Bruce Lee's caterpillars." Hence, I began to take my early trip down insanity as per head started by my laughter.

Upon the sound of a packet dropping the maladroit duckling, Akamori-san, came into vision in all the glory of her raw displeased bafflement "What... Did I miss..."

"Ooh! You survived the hunger games cafeteria version! I'm so glad! I would've been sad if you didn't, having to pay for the funeral and all." Upon my misplaced words I received a disgruntled bear look.

"What, funeral these days aren't that cheap." I raised my hands in defeat.

Indeed funerals were expensive, everyone mourned and returned to their seats at the saddening and full of grief end of yet another lunch break, and paid the price of it with not one but _two_ surprise quizzes after the horribly done eulogies.

"If that's not an incredibly upsetting school day, then I'm absolutely clueless as to what on milky way does qualify as such," I murmured vengefully to myself.

At home time Igarashi-san and Akamori-san both had already left for their clubs.

Towards my pathway to the school's gate I paused and changed my direction to the school yard.

... I did not want to go home.

Hell, almost everyone was staying back for club activities and then there was the waste yute, me. YUP! I sped up my skipping to the school yard.

Sitting on the grassy plane well suited for cows to wander around and ravage in at the right side of the school, I then took out my shakespeare book upon the sight of which each time I had to hold myself back from burning it.

I bit back my self directed grumbles and held the internal arguments where they belonged, in my head.

With crossed legs of some reptilian puzzle, I began reading out loud in the most ridiculous accent possible.

As theatrically as possible I added in unnecessary commentary, "Lear, the legal money swindler of Britain that all the townspeople had to revere had three daughters - were they really his though? Nobody knew if his runaway wife had left him with his own children, or one from different fathers. Regan with luck fell in love with someone she wouldn't have to elope with, unlike those Romeo and Juliet peeps, the duke of Cornwall..." And so on.

Somewhere along the demented, twisted storyline, I ended up standing up with bizarre hand gestures, "... Of course Lear was a dumbass idiot who got enraged by his favourite probably-not-his-daughter Cordelia's honest and plain speech. Geez, couldn't the old fool see the deceit in the his other not-quite-his-children's speeches? As the gigantic moronic flea filled dog crap bag he was the bastard retracte-" A familiar reverberating earthquake originating from the depths of the tectonic plates rumbled across and jostled both my senses and heart.

With a thunderous heart I whirled around like a tornado, only to encounter _his_ intense galaxies peering right at me. Flushed and frazzled, I froze as if Medusa had put me under her hefty gaze instead.

With proud gradual steps and his hands in his pockets, the satan's son himself advanced towards me as if he had all the time in the world; his leisure and confidence needlessly overspilling in engulfing tidal waves.

Finally he halted his steps a comfortable distance further apart from me, as he peered at me closely, he made a humiliating jab connecting our previous and first encounter to this, "Last time I recall you were entering our grounds pulling off titan moves, and now you've made Shakespeare your sugar daddy?"

The smug smirk on his face was as of a fox's, sly and mischievous, just like the gleaming dagger in those duo of bluebells placed on his face taking the intensity of his profound all encompassing fervid galaxies into a whole different direction. One more bent on analyzing me and picking apart at me with remarks for what reason I could possibly not tell.

However, what I could tell was that my face had transformed into the red emergency lights in hospitals.

That titan dancing moment... _O_ _h lord._

I scrunched up my eyebrows thinking of reasons for why he's approaching me now with this crap, and so my own brand of caterpillars shot up like a rifle.

We never talked again after our first meeting, but the few times we made eye contact he threw a condescending arrogant pompous smirk, or a devious scheming grin. While I did not hate him, in response to show him up I had often tried to muster up my bravest, meanest look, realizing I looked more like a pouting grumpy pug. Nobody has come up to me and asked about what shit I was high on to do all that, and especially blind some unfortunate slacks of living meat with my eloquent titan model dance yet, so I had always assumed he had not shown the videos to anyone yet - or many people - but with those evil looks I was sure he was planning something... And this was it, was it not?

Lo behold, I once more gifted to him my mean pug look which he was very accustomed to. "Excuse me, but um, unlike dancing, I uh, don't like Shakespeare."

Well was not that an ingenious response filled with _'uh'_ s and _'um'_ s, without visual context anyone's head would have flown to a whole another direction.

He grinned, "I think I could very well see that, at least with those bizarre remarks about the so called..." He pretended to look up pondering and tapped his chin "Moronic flea filled do-"

"I'm going to cut you up like I cut my toenails you ingrown hair."

Despite attempting to bite it down, his grin widened thoroughly filled with Mughal empire vast amusement at my words.

Do not tell me he recorded my shakespeare bashing time as well, the teachers _f_ _or sure_ would go straight up Julius Caesar Gallic campaign on my bum bum for that.

The Julius Caesar campaign was where the jackass cut off some peeps hands and distributed them around like candies - or let's be honest, weed - on halloween (halloweeD) in order to CAESe rebellions, pun intended.

I scoured him for any signs of a phone, and relief grasped at me with the lack of sight concerning a phone on him.

Narumiya Mei the deadass caught my wandering eyes alongside the smuggest mug ever, mine uncomparable to his. "I mean... I know I'm handsome and all, but should you really be giving me a head to toe so boldly? Geez, bold aren't we?"

I blanched and retched.

" _What?_ No, oh no, no, no, nOo, NO," I garbled with my words all over the place, along with the frequency of my voice paired together with my darting sporadic gestures, I continued on my voice reaching brand new peaks I never knew it could hit. "I waS JUsT LOokInG tO sEE IF yOu HAd a pHOnE, eW."

The chameleon sicko could not resist detonating yet another earthquake right there.

"It really didn't appear that way, with your eyes going to places they shouldn't." He presented a smirk.

 _Oh my good lord this guy._

In that moment I was seriously contemplating smacking that cow dung's head upside down straight into hyena vomit brimming with maggots.

" _Dude_ nO. I was just checking to see if-if it was popping out of your pockets or something-" He mockingly nodded, "-because I was sure you were going to record some embarrassing shit again and jump start your propaganda about me or somethin-"

"Propaganda?" At last slight surprise slipped onto his face, begrudgingly it seemed to just amuse him further rather than worry or terrify him that I have caught the fart wind of those horrendous, fibre less schemes he soon planned to excrete.

My right forefinger found its accusing way in his direction. " _Yes._ Don't pretend you're not planning anything, I know you are! You fake chocolate chip, raisin muffin, ducker head!" He seemed to attempt to keep his grin off, biting it down like people bite into tough meat with our needless extra incisors, except it still lengthened across exposing the utter amount of entertainment that raisin chip was deriving from this. Just like the energy organisms derived from nutrients, or more specifically like how dung beetles got energy from quite literally eating shit.

"Oi Narumiya!" Some random pissy baseball playing second year popped his head from the far end of the school's front directed wall. "If you don't want the bus to leave without you, you better come right now!"

Narumiya Mei seemed _displeased_ with that arrangement, in a sort of adorable scrunched up pouty way. I proceeded to internally slap myself at that thought.

Narumiya Mei the pouty grumpy cat shouted back, "Fine! Try to leave without your _ace_ if you guys can!" He faced the sky. "All of you need to learn to respect the ace before you all get whooped!"

"The coach is going to hear about this!"

"Sure! See if I care! Whooped by the opposing team I meant, if you didn't understand!" He elaborated.

I smirked.

"Narumiya Mei meant to whoop those bum bums himself, with modified nail carved metal bats!" My sudden input derived bewilderment from them, and I heard a low 'oh shit' and cackling from the other dude.

I expected Narumiya Mei to be infuriated with me, however what I saw gave me the jumpscare of my short but heavily awkward and mortifying moments condensed life.

Causing yet another one of the natural disasters called earthquakes, resulting in all of the animals to dramatically disappear down the horizon, he then proceeded to share a look with the other player who twisted his body with a wave and a shake of his head walked away.

Once more his gaze returned to me, and it was but a reflex to shiver slightly and stiffen under those penetrating gleaming stars from which he stared me down. As he took numerous definite steps towards me I stood still simply as a pair of butt cheeks holding in a nuclear bomb quadruply stronger than North Korea's, not knowing what to do or what to make of this situation.

Upon the moment he raised his hand with a flinch I was in the middle of bringing my arms up as a reflex - only to pause as his hand stilled somewhat near his head far from me, palm outstretched. Dumbfounded I retracted myself into my previous position and blinked.

Still grinning he raised his eyebrow and joked, "What? Did you think I was going to hit you? This is what you call a high five, not a slap, homo sapiens with fast speed clap one of their hands against another, alright, puppy?" At his demeaning words I was about to snap back a biting retort however it immediately went down my throat, down the drain of where all unsaid words went, as I comprehended he wanted to high five me.

Maybe he wanted to say that we got off on the wrong foot, and that he regrets ever scheming anything against me cause I was a sweetie pie, so he wanted to high five to make up!

Instantaneously my expression skipped onto the full on ebullient grinning option, just emanating zesty sunshine exuberance so with a bounce I raised my hand to meet his in the high five of alliance, as excited as one would be upon discovering more fries at the bottom of the bag - in fact more than that, like when you discover a Nutella jar hidden in your sister's cabinet, sorry Akemi-nee and Shiho-nee WHOOPS.

My hand did not meet with his in a binding contract of no bad blood.

Mister raisin chip withdrew his hand with the insulting mockery of his cackling.

Stilling, my hand was still raised as high as the equivalent of the distance between the sun and Pluto, and my resentment thrice as much in quantity. I was seething as if my fries were just burnt, was it obvious I was craving fries? I was about to slap his face upon which lay that unsightly loathsome villainous smirk vowing to eradicate all that is beloved to me and showcasing how much of a joke that high five was, however his words which left that appalling mouth, which I shall mutilate, brought my movement to a complete burnt halt.

"See you later then, Shakespearean titan." His nefarious, coy, foxy grin vanished from my view as with a wave he spun and left, to where his teammate disappeared off from.

It took about a minute or two for me to completely process just what exactly Narumiya Mei the pompous fox tail had just called me. 'Shakespearean titan' that twisted sicko combined both my awkward moments TOGETHER!

"Oh no, so you wanna play eh..." My fists were clenched more tightly then Akamori-san's buttcheek eyes. "I AIN'T GONNA BACK DOWN FROM NO DECLARATION OF WAR PRETTY BOY! IT'S FULL ON WAR NOW, I BET YOU'RE RELATED TO THE SCHOOL BELL WITH HOW ANNOYING AND SHIVER INDUCING YOU ARE BASTARD-" in the distance I heard _his_ laughter and immediately shut up.

I was going to stuff down his throat exactly what he deserves, DUNG ROACHES DOWN HIS DAMN WRETCHED ACID WRECKED THROAT.

I let out a breath as I slapped my cheeks a few times to _calm down._

"I must plan Narumiya Mei's inevitable anguished demise," I declared to myself with a determined expression.

"Wait... How does one craft a plan of demise..." I was obviously left unanswered once more.

"Well," I began answering myself, "I can look it up, I have internet at my disposal after all, for now I should get back to Shakespeare." I nodded.

In an attempt to stabilize my jostled rickety nerves, I returned to the Shakespeare book I was mock reading earlier, only to gain realization of the fact I was unable to focus on the story anymore. Why? Because my mind somersaulted into awfully off thoughts, ranging from that watery liquid fart asshole to the question of why people have five varying sizes of toes, and then back to that watery liquid fart asshole except that time in a more literal sense, but seriously why did they. It was also a common toe thing in the animal kingdom as well. WHY.

Aggravated, I gathered my things and set out to return home.

As the view of where I live inched close enough in my vision for it to be just a few blocks down, I halted with the languidness of what else but a sulky puppy. "I should've stayed..."

A few pebbles settled, unmoving in the deep caves of my digestive tract.

I diddle dwaddled to where I live with distracting thoughts.

The moment I walked in I yelped upon hearing the familiar shrill voice paired with a horrific appearance and fell back on my two pair of soft burger buns with a crash.

 **...-WELL WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT AT THE END *Le forced gasp* I don't know, *whistles* It's up to y'all to find out and assume... ANYWAYS ANYWAYS, so far what do you think of the characters? And any things you noticed etc, WHAT DO YOU THINK. LIKE FOR EVERYTHING, also also, PSSHT, tell me especially what you thought about the interaction with Mei hehe!~ I _especially, SUPER especially_ want to know about that ;) **

**ALSO COMMENT DOWN BELOW (No seriously PLEASEEEEEE I WANNA KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS SO BADLY, it's like, I know there are people reading this, I know how many through the stats, BUT I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT Y'ALL ARE THINKING AND IT'S ALMOST MAKING ME PISS MY PANTS, AND I JUST WANNA KNOW, SO PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) ANYWAYS, LOVE YA'LL PUPPIES, IMMA SEE YA'LL LATER, CIAO PUPPIESSSSSS!~ AI IS OUT!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

***Jumps around* WHASSUP PUPPIES, YOUR CRAZY DOLPHIN IS HERE HHEHEHHEEHEHHE AND WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! ALSO, important thing, I have my mid year exams in some time, in about a week and half. So my chances of updating before the 22nd of December are low (Oh, funny details, it's the 22nd of November today! Hehe!) My exams end on the 21st, but I might or might not be holding a late mini birthday party (I'm not sure, at one end I have many reasons not to have it, but it's complicated.) but I have around half of the next chapter written out, so it's possible I'll update during then if I get free time or try to relax after all the shiz. Just don't be too hopeful.**

 **ANYWAYS, HERE IT IS LOVELIES :D I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, LEAVE A FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE IF YOU FIND IT ADEQUATE AND COMMENT DOWN YOUR THOUGHTS BELOW NO MATTER WHAT THEY ARE.**

 **AND REMEMBER.**

 **At the end of each arc there will be a chapter consisting of some scenes from another character's POV, so if you want to see some other character's POV regarding a scene, write it out in the comments, I might or most likely will listen to your request :)**

 **Also you can comment down any questions you have for the characters ("What's your favourite colour?" etc) or about some trivia concerning them and I'll (or the characters) will answer them ;) That seems like a fun activity to incorporate!**

 **There might be some discrepancies with Japan's actual culture, just putting that out, I'll try to be as loyal to it as possible but yes.**

 **NOW GO ON, READDD!~**

* * *

 **Arc 1: Of Misunderstandings and 'Casual' Encounters, Woah! Isn't The World Small!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Don't Step On Gum, But If You Do...**

 _Please, don't step on gum  
But if you do  
Don't wear fancy shoes  
_

 _Please, don't step on gum  
But if you do  
Don't get caught off guard and swing yourself right into a pole_

 _Please, don't step on gum  
But if you do  
Don't stumble and let your other foot crash into the sewage_

 _Please, don't step on gum  
But if you do  
Don't fall backwards into the welcoming arms of your lover - actually that sounds wonderful _

_Please don't step on gum  
But if you do  
Just remember, out of all the ones here, guess which one I haven't experienced?... Haha..._

 _~ Shirafuji Ai_

* * *

"I'm going to see the lovely union of two loving mates till death - or let's be real divorce separates their mortal inevitably rotting bodies and poop being eaten by dung beetles!" Akamori-san gagged as if the food baby she made with her beloved breakfast through intensive love making was not going to exit through her nether regions, but instead her north hole used to take in various things; like air, bugs, other people's spit projectiles, the horrid gone unnoticed hair in nourishing delicacies, the micro excrement of microbes on our sweaty filthy skin, someone's foreskin or pubic hair or a white salty gooey mixture of sperm cells during questionable activities concerning someone's front tail or peach. Oh! and at times cookies and other goodies!

"Yo, chill! You don't want those margarine fried omelets escaping in a traumatizing reeking rainbow goop, do you?!" My words remained ineffective as she paid absolutely no heed to them with her retching seemingly getting more volatile.

My heart immediately plunged and drowned into my littoral cave as it pulsed with a warning blooming pain of panic.

It could not be.

"You were part of the alien race huh, you must've been one of the ones that hatched in the baseball field." Came my sorrowful realization, she must have been producing a dozen more eggs, as no humans can produce a baby from the revolutionary hole which ingested nourishing substances.

"Alien ready to take over the world in a harsh dictatorship or not, Akamori-san you weren't that bad! The least I could do is help you with childbirth!" With such warm understanding - of course jokingly - I sprinted up to her clumsily with as much speed as I could. Uncaring of my dementedly strange trademark running style, clearly belonging to some amphibian pleeb taking to two human limbs, I with an unstable drunk flying squirrel jump whammed my hand on her back.

With a harsh sounding KWARGH a yellow goop flew out from her mouth and landed infront of us, about a half a meter or one away with a liquidy plop. Its shape was disfigured and a very shiny yellow due to her saliva coating it. It almost seemed to sparkle like opaque mucus under the fresh morning sunlight, was that actually a bunch of condensed mucus that was in her mouth for a while too long while she was ailing or something?

"Dude, did you eat some fried slimy slug or some baked snail for that to come up or what?" I caught the slight awe in my bewildered voice, which was due to my wonderment. Going on with the joke, it definitely was not an alien egg though as it did not look like a bunch of pimples and zits on Earth's hormonal face. I always imagined those aliens to give birth by putting their birthing organ against the ground and somewhat pump into it with it.

After she drank the water from the waterbottle I took out from her bag for her, she gave a trembling sigh and hoarsely commented "T-That's g-gu-gum..."

"Just how much gum did you stuff down your throat." She must have eaten quite a lot of gum for it to have well morphed into this gigantic glob.

"Anyways, let's get you to class..." Rubbing her back as she took sluggish steps forward I swiftly scanned the area for any observers and upon finding none cheekily grinned.

As we entered the school building I whispered to myself, "Now we wouldn't have to answer to any poor plebeian who accidentally stepped on that... Or fell face first into it depending on how many cat tails they stepped on."

"... Yukimura-san what did you do to Akamori-san?" I made a face at Igarashi-san's abrupt accusing question which she flung at us right as she arrived.

"Why would you assume her half dead state is my fault?!" Igarashi-san ignored my question and turned to Akamori-san who deadpanned and answered back "Technically it was, if you hadn't said something so weird I WOULDN'T HAVE HALF CHOKED ON MY GUM!" She swiftly stood up causing her chair to clatter to the ground as she slammed her hands on her desk and leaned over to me, which very obviously made me shriek.

"What I didn't know you were eating gum I'm sorry man-woAH NOT THE HAIR!-" As I leaned away from her on my chair it tilted back a little too much, almost resulting in my potato head turning into mashed potatoes; and if so topped with so much ketchup the dish underneath would not even have been visible. Thankfully, Naoki took ahold of my chair's sexy smooth tortilla brown back, hence preventing any of those horrific scenes to come to life.

"Morning," He offhandedly said with a casual yawn as he pushed my chair back so it was not on its hind legs for some giggity position with another nonexistent chair, but properly supported my mushy butt with all it's effort on all four legs. He then placed his bag on his desk. Without a glance back, he held onto his slightly annoyed aura and went over to the least boisterous area in the classroom, which was definitely _not_ where I was.

"Naoki you saved my hair from getting ketchupy, you have my gratitude kind sir! I won't haunt you when I become a ghost!" I hurled my gratitude at him, he did not seem to hear even a letus bit of it so I sulked. I then righted myself with a squeak upon feeling an unpleasant gaze on me.

With a shiver I shook it off and turned to the simmering Akamori-san and deadpanning Igarashi-san who had her dumbass of a phone out - who was exactly the reason why old peeps say 'kids these days...'

"Your expressions are the embodiment of foreigner memes." Igarashi-san's crescents quirked up slightly.

"HEY, memes aren't bad, YOU RUDE. Although foreigner memes?... Please tell me that's not actually a thing." She simply ignored my response thanks to that phone of hers, hashtag kids these days. I frowned as another quiet moment passed.

Opening my mouth, I flapped it shut once more upon hearing a scary voice.

"Haha! Yukimura-sam would be the be the funniest meme of the century!" I shivered at Arakawa-san's input - which came out of nowhere - she was merely joking around but there was an undertone of subtle hostility.

"Anyways..." Akamori-san glanced at me with slight exasperation with an irritated huff. "What was that about a divorce and beetles?"

A snort could not help but escape from within me as a nuclear blast while all at once Igarashi-san's expression transformed into that of befuddling perturbed horror.

"Haha, that's what you got? I only meant that I'm going to go to a wedding soon." Both of them seemed even further perplexed.

"How on Earth does that relate to what you said?" Akamori-san leaned forward with a stare of utter horror and befuddlement. Igarashi-san remained silently gaping and, of course, I could not help but guffaw.

They shuffled back to their seats, similarly to the other students, due to the fact that the startling shriek of a birthing banshee rang out, which signified the expiration of the morning free time.

Having survived another coronary thrombosis, I was once more put to test.

"Hey kiddos, how'd your morning go! Sleepy?" Our easygoing chemistry teacher Date-sensei exultingly questioned, while calmly striding in with a swipe of his coolly messy syrupy brown fur of the head. In response he received innumerous groans which to in response he laughed.

He began the class with a small lecture concerning the reports we wrote in partners each about different experiments, by the end of which ne announced; "So about those experiments, I want you to execute them in the lab, of course with your original pairs."

Groans and rambunctious refusals followed right after. "Now now, don't worry too much about it, even if you can't remember the procedure of your experiment it's fine because you'll be getting your reports back now." Gesturing towards the pile of reports on the table he then leaned forward on the desk. "Of course, I'll be overseeing the practical, so you can ask me for help if it's needed, so relax." And breaking into a quick smile he leaned away.

Grabbing the pile of reports he began distributing them.

Many seemed still at unease myself very much being one of them.

"Making someone faint, and then have to pay a compensation for their eye when they faint and their pencil goes through their eye is not on my bucket list..." Naoki shook his head with amusement upon hearing my words.

One of the chemicals used in our experiment was supposed to induce paralyzes, and nitroglycerin is not exactly the best chemical to conduct an experiment with...

"Akiyama-kun and Yukimura-kun," Date-sensei called out and easily placing the report without pausing in his stride as he moved on; taking a hold of our report Naoki flipped it over to see our grade as I leaned over.

Reclining into my agonizingly uncomfortable chair which held not an ounce of coziness - hence doing an unsatisfactory job at fulfilling its role with ease - I vigorously hopped up and down with hysteric joy and Naoki rotated towards me with a satisfied expression. Immediately, I raised my hand up for a high five which he reciprocated coolly with his larger and surprisingly soft, warm hands.

A light chatter diffused across the class, and carried onwards to our trip to the lab after receiving our handouts.

"Hurry up, I'll leave you behind otherwise," Despite saying that Naoki sent a glance back my way and decreased his speed for me to catch up to.

"I'm sorry, because of my slowness we were left behind." Upon my sincere words of apology he did not blink.

"It's fine, if you really want to apologize then show it through this experiment." A contradictory pair of relief and anxiety crashed at me. Relief for his understanding and casualness, anxiety regarding the experiment because of the worry of messing it up.

Just when we were about to turn around the corner to enter, hushed whispers entered our range. "What?! What do you mean the nitroglycerin vanished?!" Instantly I halted my movements and my hand sprung out to grab onto Naoki's arm.

That was Date-sensei's voice.

My anxiety doubled or perhaps even tripled as my nerves grasped around my heart in a firmly wound cocoon of unease and restlessness.

Our report was done about an experiment requiring nitroglycerin, hence I was very well aware of how dangerous nitroglycerin was. In fact I was not even sure if Date-sensei was going to allow us to conduct the experiment, or if he was going to display it to the class himself - _if_ he was to do it.

Naoki passed a glance over me, however instantly his sharpened glance returned to the direction of the voices. "I don't know Date-san! Yesterday while locking up when I checked the cabinets the nitroglycerin was right there, I checked twice because it was a newly ordered _dangerous_ substance so I remember it clearly! Please believe me!" the lab's overseer - Murasaki-san - answered back fervently.

Then there was an irritated sigh and lengthy pause, which was shattered by Date-sensei's controlled answer, "I'll tell the principal myself, try to search for it within the school's premises. I'll fix something else for those two to experiment with." Then there were two distinct pairs of footsteps. One disappeared after the opening and shutting of a door while the other gradually faded as they got further away.

I glanced up at Naoki with worry as I squeezed his arm slightly, and with the smoothness of a saxophone played by a professional he directed his narrowed gaze towards my uneased self. His somehow structurally messy dark hair jostled smoothly in accordance to his fluid movements. He relaxed his expression to a more neutral one. "It's fine, it's not our place to worry about this in the first place, Date-sensei did say he would prepare something else for our experiment too. Don't worry too much about it." I felt the thundering strings unravel as my hand loosened the grip on his arm and returned back to my side. He normally did not say these things, he meant it and he was right. Even with words that held no comforting value, he had a way of lessening the worry which gripped at me.

I declared my regained reprieve and alleviation through a sweet exhibition of my smile, for which he ruffled my hair and turned away.

With that he moved on so I swiftly followed and took my place walking next to him.

After entering the lab all pair of eyes fixated upon us, all except Date-sensei's who merely offered us a glance before returning to extracting some select chemicals and apparatuses from within the cabinet.

The tone soaked into his words did not mirror the aloof vibe his body language was displaying. "So, where were the two of you wandering around? It shouldn't take that long to get to the lab, now should it?"

Naoki with no hesitation whatsoever answered, "We apologize, we got a bit distracted while talking that we ended up walking down the wrong hallway." Stunned at the white lie I stiffened and said nothing. The unsurety attacked me like a boulder rolling down upon an intoxicated hunter who was slumbering away after the capture of a big prey.

Date-sensei halting his actions rotated languidly to face us with a mischievous smirk, which sent another boulder tumbling down towards the hunter, this time bearing roots of dumbfoundedness.

Once more Date-sensei diverted his joshing vision back to the cabinets, and selecting one last jar trekked over to one of the only lab counters with space left and placed all his selected items on them. Proceeding to lean on the counter he questioned us in such a peculiar manner, as if he was implying something. "Oh really? Talking? The two of you?"

I blanched, the next moment Naoki's expression promptly took on a slightly aghastly stunned contortion of blatant confusion soon subsequently of which he handled it expertly, and struck upon Date-sensei a missile with those barred garnet tools. "Yes, just talking?... Yukimura is very distracting so we lost track." I resisted the urge to smack him, for two entirely separate reasons.

Our teacher simply laughed and played it off, he then strolled to his place in the front. "Hahaha, I was just kidding, anyways." He gestured towards the work table he placed the substances and tools on. "That's going to be your workstation, don't bother the other pair! That goes for all of you! Anyways, I'll go get the last thing needed." He directed his attention towards the rest of the class who were stunned at their observation, busy with gossip or their own conversations. "I won't tell you kids to behave, I know you won't, detonate a bomb or whatever, just don't let the other teachers find out." His grin was matched with every one of those students as he left the lab to fetch something only the cat booty germs manipulating him would know. Everyone knew cats ruled the world... Through their booty germs.

Upon reaching our workstation which was a little too dignified for that of a middle school lab's, I scanned the components placed there.

Iodine, Ethanol, and various equipments such as beakers, droppers, a white tile and so onwards. From that it was quite easy to deduce, with the steep increasing disappointment, that the experiment we were to do was about the starch in leaves.

Disconsolate disappointment and irritation grasped Naoki, which was visible in the almost negligible negative transition of his expression, however he shook it off; as pairs we launched off the preparations necessary for this anticlimactic experiment. Nevertheless, I was attacked by relief which greatly overpowered those leeching emotions, as the experiment our report had been on was awfully dangerous. Too much to especially be conducted in a middle school lab, it was rather simplistic however posed a humongous risk.

"Oh, so you two already started preparing," Date-sensei commented with little astoundment for his statement and casually laid out the leaves before us. "So I'm assuming you guys can do this experiment on your own, alright?"

Naoki butted in with his input just at the moment Date-sensei was about to take his leave after my confirmation. "Excuse me sensei, but what happened to our original experiment?" I stiffened and flipped my eyes to him in silent astonishment.

"Ah, well we couldn't get the Nitroglycerin for you guys, the substance a bit too dangerous. Even if we did get it by any chance, I would have to do it myself due to the risk. So either way you guys wouldn't have done the experiment, haha!" If I had not heard that conversation back then in the hallway, I would have not doubted what he said at all.

Uncomfortable with the spoken lie, I redirected my attention towards the experiment while Naoki for the both of us responded, "Oh, it wasn't as if we didn't see it coming."

Date-sensei smiled and walked away.

"I was freaking out inside because I thought you were going to confront him on his lie." I said while simultaneously removing the leaf from the ethanol using forceps and depositing it inside the boiling water to cleanse it.

"I'm not as stupid as you to do that, it's not like sensei's lie was without reason." After pushing the leaf in with his own forceps in the boiling water once more, he extracted it from there and situated it on top of the white tile.

" _Excuse me,_ I'm not stupid, I just don't like lies. His lie wasn't without reason, but it wasn't really needed." I shot back, meantime in which I cautiously filled the dropper halfway with the iodine.

He snorted, "If he didn't lie this situation would've become bigger, because of mob psychology which I'm sure you understand."

"If who didn't lie?" I grimaced and yelped upon the hand grasping my upper right arm, immediately the dropper fell out of my grasp. Naoki gave my arm a sharp pointed look before both of our eyes shot to the source of the new voice and the arm in bewilderment as we saw Hayashi-kun towards the end of my gasp.

I felt my right hand bump with something. With steep panic I reflexively withdrew my hand as my neck rotated so swiftly my hair whipped across. My eyes trained on the horrific site in front of me.

The bottle containing Iodine had fallen over, also impacting the standing status of the jar of water which was boiling just a minute ago, and the Iodine along with the hot water spread over to the Aluminium, which the pair next to us were using as it was one large lab counter with two pairs.

Tight chains enveloped my heart and squeezed it painfully; my pulse vibrated throughout my whole body and chimed in my ears. The aridness of the Atacama desert could not even stand to compete against my own parched throat. A scarf of lightheadedness cloaked my head and muffled the chaos happening inside while my body simply stilled.

Iodine and Aluminium dozed in warm water.

My heart painfully pulsed as a ringing warning once more as the knowledge of this dizzied me.

I saw the onset of purple fumes - and once more panic pulsed through me.

Instantaneously, a handkerchief encased the lower field of my face as the hand behind it pulled me back from the arising purple fumes and dragged me away. "EVERYONE COVER YOUR FACE AND BACK AWAY TO THE WINDOW!" Naoki's voice rang out clearing my head with a resounding pulse. My eyes flew to him realizing it was his hand tightly engulfing my face with the handkerchief while he brought up the bottom of his lab coat up to his own.

I brought up my own hand to his grasping at the handkerchief, and complied more to his quick movement to reach the windows.

A tsunami of panic swept throughout the entire class and engulfed all those within it drowning them, with various levels of fear all of them rushed across to the rows of windows in the lab, and opened them wide open drowning away Date-sensei's words.

I threw my head out the window and gasped in air similarly to the others, glancing at Naoki for a second.

Disrupted and shaken once again by a horrific sound I once again masked my face with Naoki's handkerchief just in case and peeked back in, only to see Date-sensei utilizing the fire extinguisher to get rid of the fumes.

* * *

 **... Teehee?**

 **I mean, shiz happens you know, hehe?... THOUGHTS? Hint hint, thoughts about Naoki - do you think he's reliable? Comforting? Cool? ... REally cool? Ok ok, I'll stop but you get the point, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF HIM. And may the candy lord forbid, the experiment chaos, what do you think will happen after that especially. That beginning though. You can't forget that, you simply can't, ok you can. I mean with an ending like this you probably won't be thinking about the crazy beginning, but that's only if I didn't traumatize you... Oops? Yeah though, did you think the experiment scene was awkward? Cringey? What part of it though, the conversation or when the whole disaster occurred? Etc etc, there are many points to discuss. Also holy crap I just discovered that horizontal line thingy SO COOL.**

 **ANYWAYS, LOVE YA'LL PUPPIES, IMMA SEE YA'LL LATER, CIAO PUPPIESSSSSS!~ AI IS OUT!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**WASSUP PUPPIES YO SISTA IS BACK IN THE HOOOOOOOOD! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Here's the chapter! THE LONG AWAITED (Maybe? Not really? OUCH) CHAPTER! IT'S A LITTLE LONGER THAN USUAL ;) I HOPE IT'S UP TO YOUR TASTES! The editing killed me TT^TT I DON'T WANNA EDIT NO MOREEEEE.**

 **ANYWAYS, HERE IT IS LOVELIES :D I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, LEAVE A FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE IF YOU FIND IT ADEQUATE AND COMMENT DOWN YOUR THOUGHTS BELOW NO MATTER WHAT THEY ARE.**

 **AND REMEMBER.**

 **At the end of each arc there will be a chapter consisting of some scenes from another character's POV, so if you want to see some other character's POV regarding a scene, write it out in the comments, I might or most likely will listen to your request :)**

 **Also you can comment down any questions you have for the characters ("What's your favourite colour?" etc) or about some trivia concerning them and I'll (or the characters) will answer them ;) That seems like a fun activity to incorporate!**

 **There might be some discrepancies with Japan's actual culture, just putting that out, I'll try to be as loyal to it as possible but yes.**

 **NOW TIME TO SIT YO BUTTS DOWN AND READ.**

* * *

 **Arc 1: Of Misunderstandings and 'Casual' Encounters, Woah! Isn't The World Small!**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **I'm Surrounded** **By Bishies**

 _... I know Naoki's hot  
He's really hot  
_

 _My heart likes to pound PLATONICALLY around him  
I appreciate his handsomeness and those gorgeous lashes PLATONICALLY_

 _Just sayin' though  
He. Is. TOO HANDSOME TO BE ALLOWED STARING AT ME LIKE THAT IN THAT CONTEXT NO STAPH BAD BOI_

 _Also Mei  
Shut up  
_

 _YOU'RE A PRETTY HUMAN HUH? SO WHAT  
I'M A MOTHEREFFING FABULOUS SUPERINTELLIGENT DOLPHIN ALIEN  
_

 _SUCK ON THAT  
OH EXCEPT YOU CAN'T _

_YOU KNOW WHY?  
BECAUSE IT'S TOO BIG FOR YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 _Huh what's that?  
... You never called yourself a pretty human?_

 _WELL  
GO SCREW YOURSELF_

 _And dayum... Dat eye candy though  
I would totes hit that_

 _Like, master  
Can I just  
_

 _Hold your hands  
And hug you everyday_

 _And share snuggles with you  
While stealing cute kisses from you_

 _We could look at the starry nights together  
_ _Cuddling under a soft blanket_

 _And sharing stories and jokes  
Together_

 _What do you think,  
Master?_

 _Also master,  
... What's your name?_

 _~ Shirafuji AI_

* * *

"-... And so we'll postpone the experiments for a later date, probably the next class." Date-sensei finished his dialogue with an awkward smile while walking in the front.

The rest of us followed after him with many of the students engaged in chatter about the incident.

My ears felt uncomfortably warm. I allowed my dozed in the midnight's dusky ink hair to shield my flushed face away, trapping the fever high warmth radiated by my facial skin. Letting my legs to slip at the last spot, I dragged myself forward.

Everyone's presence felt off, really off. Their conversations felt far away into a wintry wilderness.

Upon getting wind of a second year grade assembling in the multimedia room near the laboratory, I hid myself even further.

"Hey hey, I heard someone in 1C caused some incident!" They held their hand up to their mouth, raving about the 'newest gossip' a bit too loudly.

"What?!" The one who squealed was shushed. "But... Is it fine? What happened?"

"Yeah, it was just a minor incident apparently, but you know what this means?" The first one grinned.

"What?" I could not stop myself from following their words.

"We won't have our practical tomorrow!" Everyone of them 'silently' cheered consequently of his declaration.

"Duh, but really who was the idiot behind it?" I stiffened.

By now they were too far away for me to catch anything else. All that was left behind were their words.

"Hey, move on. We're going in the class or do you want to stay out here and get detention?" My head flung up at Naoki's slightly teasing words. There was no malice, disappointment or anything of the sort in the manner he observed me - while he was turning away I caught his macaroons of pooling intensity glancing towards my right arm. I blinked at my arm curiously, the sleeves were rid of stains or anything of the such so with a shrug I hesitantly entered the rambunctious classroom and looked around.

A momentary wave of silence inhibited the class.

I could not grasp if the looks I received for a mere moment or two held any weight. Their gazes felt lacking; lacking of something. Yet... In it something of hostile origins spun. The tiny hairs owned by my body stood erect, as if my body was thrown on pluto, left to freeze.

However those glances left, with less speed than I would have wanted. In a mere moment I was reminded; I did not belong there. It was something I was aware prior to that, but that stern rejection of my complete existence with this extensive winterly distance... It felt like a harsh reminder all over again. If I did not completely register or felt that unbelongingness before, I sure did then.

As if approaching a lion, I cautiously took my seat.

I flung my head about. Everyone was busy with either their daily gossip or some sort of task, even those I was friends with seemed busy with tasks; Igarashi-san was compiling some - MONSTROUSLY HUGE - documents. Akamori-san was being a gossip chef looking at me _hungrily -_ to the drastic point I was worried sick about my safety and contemplated escape plans if it came to that. I do not recall being sashimi ready to be served and eaten with some good ol' sake.

When my eyes wandered over to the back I flinched at the eye contact made with Arakawa Hanami, however her gaze was stolen from within my grasps over to her group, who were busy giggling about some handsome dude.

I stared at my lap. Date-sensei's presence was away from the class - technically outside it - where he was discussing something with the other staff members. My mind hazardously weaved various outlandish outfits of thoughts, the thread spinner spun on and on. My fists untightened, detaching themselves from my crumpled skirt but once more tightened on themselves.

I stood up.

All sounds ghosted the classroom.

"... I!..." I took in a deep breath and gulped. "... I'm sorry!..." I rotated to face the heavy gazes of everyone and stepped away from my desk. Making eye contact with everyone I continued speaking, "... I'm truly very sorry! I'm really, really sorry, for inconveniencing you all... For ruining the experiment, for endangering you all, for causing such a ruckus, for... Being a danger." I bowed down at 90 degrees to them.

Ignoring the uncomfortable warmth of my body I attempted to control my trembling with no succession. I struggled to blink away my tears, however hidden behind my bangs they cleanly dripped to the ground.

Beats of silence danced by, as if silence was the new sound and icy hopelessness shuffled in my intestines.

"... It's, like, fine, y'know Yukimura!" Hayashi-kun laughed. "Don't, like, worry about it! Besides it was also, like, my fault y'know, cause I, like, surprised you. So it's fine! Right, guys?"

Upon his instigation various others chimed in.

"Yeah yeah, accidents like that happen sometimes ahaha!"

"Yeah, just don't do it again."

Some more tears cleanly dripped down as my lips quivered in a volatile fashion.

"Yeah, see Yukimura, so, like, just raise your head," Hayashi said.

Ferociously rubbing my eyes I raised my head.

The edge to the classroom's aura had dulled and mellowed out. It was still there, the heightened rejection and uncaring malice but... It was my responsibility to disperse it through my actions.

Date-sensei entered the classroom, thus I quickly took my place again receiving only a momentary questioning glance.

I could not help but grin.

"Your face will freeze like that, but well, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Naoki shook his head while shuffling around with his textbooks, his eyes once again flashed to my right arm. I hid my arm away.

Of course, strangely even until break my expression remained quite so, perhaps frozen as Naoki foreshadowed.

Igarashi-san took the place of norm she had established near me, while the maladroit duckling, Akamori-san, rushed to the hunger games.

Upon the moment I extracted my doritos from my bag using my left arm Naoki stated from his seat while organizing his notes. "Go to the nurse's office."

Igarashi-san stared at him and me, vociferously slurping her juice.

I blinked. "What? Why?"

He eyed my right arm, and proceeded to sharply look back into my eyes. "Go to the infirmary."

"Why?" I repeated.

Igarashi-san coughed into her hand in a rather volatile fashion, then obnoxiously cleared her throat like trash tractors clearing away trash. She adjusted herself and sat straighter while giving multiple 'subtle' glances from Naoki to me.

Once more, he took a moment to look deeply into my eyes and then finally answered, "There's no use hiding it. Your right arm is injured, don't try to play a game of hide and seek. It's not that difficult to figure it out." He was smirking handsomely but the narrowed acute blazing vision apparatuses dominating his structured face expressed a much different emotion.

Grabbing onto my arm an awkward smile ruled over my face. "Naaaah, it's fine. It's just a little bit sore." He flung around the two pachinko balls in a rolling eyes fashion, and simultaneously handed over an arid sigh to me.

"Do you want me to bring the nurse over here? Do you want me to forcefully drag you there? Or will you go by yourself?" He dragged his hand through his stylish hair while saying that, in such a smooth - kind of playboyish hot - manner.

Huffing with annoyance, I gave an affirming nod begrudgingly after catching Igarashi-san continuing with her attentive observation; it was chilling of how she did not seem to blink. The food slipped from her chopsticks when she raised it up to her mouth, yet she still did not look away.

So hesitantly I left.

"... And there!" The nurse smiled and patted my shoulder after she was done wrapping it. I flinched with a blink like a dog after being snapped out of my daydreams. "It's all good now! Where did you get such a bruise anyway, though."

"... Cha cha slides and the ne ne are very bad moves to pull off while running around with two gallons of caffeine in your system." I grinned.

"Yup, you aren't the right person to ask," The nurse said with the same un-phased smile.

With a sigh she patted my shoulder once more, all the while never letting go of her somewhat ominous smile. My grin twitched but stuck to my face like birthday wishes on someone's facebook feed during their birthday, and so she proceeded to wave me away.

Once I reached the classroom, I awkwardly took my place; I ignored the impatient feline pair of eyes I had on me from my two companions.

Throughout any conversation made during the day it appeared as though there was something more to what they were saying, my _goodness_ , and even if we were not conversing I could to an extremely uncomfortable extent feel their excruciatingly painful gaze security locked right onto me. Feline pair of eyes? Scratch that, THOSE PAIR OF EYES BELONGED SOLELY TO A HAWK, OR MORE FITTINGLY A VULTURE - oh - oh _lord._

Even at home time, instead of rushing to their clubs or business with the speed of a new express train - _Japan version -_ they stayed back despite having their bags ready for them to run forth with. Akamori-san eventually left after being suspiciously egged on by Igarashi-san.

"Akiyama-kun!" Igarashi-san called out to him with a suspiciously polite smile on her face, for once, in the lacking presence of an authority; having heard her just as he was stepping out the classroom, Naoki with a languid stop glided back a step or two and looked at her.

A beat of momentary silence dubstepped before she once more spoke, "You don't have your club today, do you?" With a roll of his eyes he nodded. "What about it?"

Igarashi-san's polite butt munching smile extended, and instantly a shiver trickled across at the ominous feel of her smile. Just what on Earth was in her mind?

"Could you walk Yukimura-san home?" And it was at that moment I knew I was screwed.

" _WHAT._ " Naoki grimaced at my loud volume however otherwise remained reactionless excluding his raised eyebrow directed towards the insolent _fool_ who even dared to suggest this idea here. I FIGURED OUT JUST WHAT HER MOTIVE WAS. I never figured _she_ specifically would be so deeply interested in playing matchmaker.

"Why?" Ignoring me, he directed his question towards the only other person now remaining here. For that neglect of my input and for the use of my last name my eyebrow twitched.

Glancing at me with a smile which refused to cover up her shrewd thoughts, Igarashi-san turned to him and blabbed, "Yukimura-san is new around here, so she's really forgetful about where her home is, and to add on top of that she's very ditzy. Akamori-san and I are busy with our clubs today, and so as her _friend_ you should walk her." The absurdity of her words made my face hang onto an expressively aberrant expression.

With marginally furrowed brows and an acute inspection Naoki looked at me. "It's been about a month since you came here, and you haven't bothered to memorize even that yet? Are you actually trying? Don't expect to be able to constantly rely on people, Yukimura. It gets tiring."

Whipping my head around in the direction of both of them displaying my flabbergasted state, flailing around I blubbered, " _Dude -_ No way! Naoki you don't need to walk me, I know where my house is at least, Igarashi-san! I mean - technically to some extent that is true - but like bro I got home perfectly fine yesterday. And Naoki seriously man?" I pointed at Igarashi-san and blurted out, "I mean I knew you were obtuse, but I hope you realize she said that in order to _set us up_?" Instantly he froze harder than Antarctica's ice, accepting of his widened eyes as the only sign of his utmost bewilderment. Igarashi-san cradled the violated and befuddled expression of hers as dearly as if it was an infant.

A moment passed and I flushed; he stared at me with unblinking caught off guard eyes, vulnerable in the moment of shock. The expression was free to digest from the ocean of garnet blossoms which were his eyes, shielded by his long lashes and wild hair of the midnight. It was really unnerving to be stared at by someone as handsome as him in such a context.

"Yes man, she was saying that to set us up, so, um, YEAHH." With that I stomped out perfectly with my lively hair bouncing just right, excluding that one staggering moment where I almost tripped and bashed my head right into the wall after having exited the classroom from the opposing door of where the dumbfounded Naoki stood.

Huffing as my legs clumsily carried me forth I thought back on Naoki's words. After returning the first thing I memorized... It was not the way to the school, it was the way to Akemi-nee's house. I did not know where Shiho-nee's home was as she always dodged the question, so she met me at her house. It was funny, considering how in Canada I used to see Shiho-nee a lot more and knew where she lived and met Akemi-nee only when she or I visited, now after Shiho-nee left for here and then eventually I returned too it is the opposite of that.

What he said though... I frowned. Although it was not as if he was right, well he was, however not for that specific context.

Oh wait.

Halting all movement I blinked, I recalled that the gate was on the opposite side and that I walked down the wrong corridor...

With a sheepish smile I rotated to go down the correct path, and nearly jumped right out of that world after hearing another 'whisper'. " _WHAT?!_ You still haven't found it?!" Date-sensei 'whispered' with heightened distress, and instantly I attempted to find myself a location for concealing myself.

The contents of their prevailing words were much too low in volume for me to capture, however as they came closer to the classroom behind whose door I was hiding it appeared to transform into an understandable coherency.

"Did... ook... Ah... Is that so." I held my breath.

"Yes, in fact I even searched the club room storages after getting permission from the advisors," Murasaki-san spoke with a leveled voice. My nails harshly dung in my palms.

"You didn't tell them about the lost nitroglycerin, did you?" Date-sensei questioned with a completely even and calm aloofness, so much so the threat in his voice was rather visible. Even my clenched fists trembled.

"No sir, I told them something else... lost apparatus... believed..." As their voices once more drifted off into an incoherent silence, I stayed still until I made sure none of the sounds I heard could be attributed to them.

Gripping onto heavy thoughts regarding the topic refreshed in my mind from the conversation I mistakenly eavesdropped onto, I whispered, "So, it still hasn't been found..." I rubbed my hands together. "This seems really bad..." I felt dread, not as extreme as before but still ever so present.

Taking the correct path, I attempted to sort out whatever data I knew about this situation.

"There doesn't seem to be much I can do here..." I tapped my chin. "I need extra information, but for that I would have to ask Date-sensei..."

Stopping halfway till the gate, I further went on speaking, "Well... I could investigate on my own, but how would I do that..."

"Investigate what, _titan dancer_?" I stumbled around with a squeal upon hearing _his_ voice.

Without waiting for my response, he continued. "Is your friend absent so you think she's kidnapped? Ah, do you think some of your classmates are involved in something dangerous?"

"What?! No-"

"Are students randomly disappearing? Are the teachers losing records? Or-" He pretended to gasp, and leaning forward he cupped his hand around his mouth and joke whispered with wide eyes. "Do you think one of the teachers is a... Pedophile?"

Flushed by the proximity and the hint of an oceanic fragrance I took a step back and bleated, "NUH UH, at least not yet. Fujimoto-sensei does send those creepy vibes though." He raised an eyebrow at that as his lips twitched. "It's just that something got lost and it's not a good sign..." I flushed harder as I realized exactly how stupid that sounded.

Of course, Narumiya Mei did not miss the opportunity to strike. "Did you watch too many detective dramas recently, titan dancer?"

I rubbed my beardless chin. "I mean, I did set Sherlock as my laptop wallpaper recently, kinda obsessed lately. Man, Sherlock is such a pretty name though, hearing it makes me think of smart horses."

Bursting out laughing he wiped a non existent tear and questioned, "Smart horses?! AHAHAHA, you really are a riot, and who would answer that question seriously?"

"Yes - SMART HORSES - don't tell me you don't think of smart horses when you think of Sherlock, because I swear then you're playing a bigger gamble with your life than falling down 10 flights of stairs! And..." I looked at him confused. "... A _riot_?"

He grinned. "Yeah, a _big_ riot. You're a ball of chaos." His words confused me further, I thought he _disliked_ me, if he disliked me why would he find me a riot... Oh.

"... You butt muncher, is watching me suffering so funny, just getting a little taste here and there... And then devour the entire dish of my suffering at the end! Oh god!" Stumbling back even further I pointed my finger at him. "You would never have the name Sherlock, you know why? Because you aren't a bedazzling smart horse!"

Shuffling his hands in his pockets he thundered with his laughter and having been called by his teammates he walked over to the bus which was getting ready to leave. "Yeah, not like I would even _want_ to be a smart horse when I can be _homo sapien,_ unfortunately a privilege you won't have. I'll catch you later, _titan dancer._ " Even as he got on he shook with laughter.

"WELL EXCUSE YOU IT'S NOT A PRIVILEGE FOR ME WHEN I'M A SUPER INTELLIGENT DOLPHIN _ALIEN_ HAH! LAUGH WHILE YOU CAN, YOU EVIL TAILBONE!" Even as the bus drove away, I felt like he was still laughing. He probably was, that butt muncher.

I thundered towards the gates with wild huffing, and so with reignited spirit I pushed past the gates and the barriers of thoughts.

Determined and pondering on my self improvement, I strode onwards chuckling with an expression holding emotions of various extremities. At least until my damned mind reminded me of the lab.

"WHY AM I SO DAMNED STUPIDDDD, GOD. BAD MEMORIES, BAD BAAAAD MEMORIES."

Cursing with all my might I swirled around. Slapping my hands onto my face I let the feelings of immense regret and self loathing alongside the sensation of physical pain embrace me.

And banged my head on the pole.

"OuCH-" Stumbling backwards, I re-established my balance and sent an untamed fierce glare at the pole. I imagined the pole would say, "Yo, don't glare at me like that you dumbass brat. You were the one who went ahead and smacked themselves into my well endowed quite literally iron _shaft._ You sure are thirsty to try and get it on with a pole, kid... Well, technically what else would you get it on with, a fire extinguisher? Actually don't answer that. I swear kids these days... I was constructed 34 years ago and _gosh,_ the things I've seen..."

I laughed.

With a continuation of my way home, I took a pause at the sight of the intersection with the standing pole.

Switching glances from my original path to that intersection I whispered to myself, "Well... As long as I keep the way in mind it wouldn't hurt! Besides, I'm here and all, I've always wanted to explore. Now is a good opportunity!"

Before doing so, I fished out my handmade map and a pencil.

Mapping my way, I walked down some random lanes spoken by my gut.

"Why..." I stopped and stared. "... Is this area oddly familiar."

Grandiose manors with varying types of air were lined up, but I payed little to no mind to them as I further edited my map; I promptly dismissed my familiarity with the area as I was far too preoccupied with progressing in my _adventure._

I hummed as I turned round a corner.

And nearly squealed rats.

Lo behold, in all its glory of a saviour lay a pretty ass convenience store.

I cackled and whispered, "Oh _yes_ looks like my luck's calling in from the stars, saying that it's missing me... Goddamn right you are with these sweet ass cheeks of mine." I backtracked. "I meant my _cute_ soft squirrel like cheeks, not my butt..."

Adding onto my map I stumbled into the convenience store; so far in my stay there I had simply ordered my things online.

"... Chocolate covered squid... _What?_ " I reread it. "Perhaps I really am not as proficient in Japanese as I thought so..." Still doubtful of my eyes, I brought it up to the cashier.

"HELLO, sister from another mister!" I grinned and questioned, "I just wanted to confirm, does this say chocolate covered squid or should I be my suing my eyes for being dumbasses?" She looked at me for a few seconds with an unreadable expression.

Proceeding to smile she answered, "Uh, yes ma'am. That is the chocolate covered squid, would you be buying that?" I took a few moments to myself in silence for contemplation.

"Actually, yes. I want to see whether I'll be grossly addicted or grossly traumatized by this... Chaos of flavours which shouldn't be mixed under _any_ circumstances."

Keeping the awkward smile on her face she scanned my product, while I took out my itty bitty hello kitty wallet; I had learned my lesson from that incident a few days ago...

Taking the shopping bag I checked out and headed outside the store. Humming with delight I glanced towards my hand with the map.

Except - it was not there.

...

 _Crap._

Desperately flinging my hands in and out of my pockets I searched for the stupid piece of paper. "My map, my dumbass map!"

Putting my panicked emotions at delay I decided to head back in the store - but halted right in my steps upon turning.

There he stood, in all his handsome glory looking like he was about to say something.

My voice disintegrated into a long winded shrill tune.

 _Yes I gotta hit that. For **sure.**_

He shut up and stared at me, but after a while coughed into hands; seeing as I wasn't about to able to function at all he spoke, "By map, do you possibly mean this?" he flashed a crumbled paper at me.

My malfunctioning train took no stops.

"I saw this lying about near the check out, and I guessed it was yours. The map is incredibly ambiguous in terms of names and locations; the only proper name mentioned is Sakuragi West junior school. It only speaks of the number of streets and then which one to turn on. That means the person making the map is unaware of the street names." He casually walked around with one hand in his pockets.

I was silent as he elaborated, "There are even random landmarks used as hints with peculiar names like 'sushi bourgeois house', and the destination is marked as their house, or 'meme factory' as it's writtern, so it means the person is new here as they need a map, or it could be for someone else but that is unlikely with the usage of such hard to understand landmarks and the other hints support it." He sure did dissect this like a frog in biology class.

"The stranger part is, that the whole journey to their house is drawn with various coloured pens incorporating a number of doodles but then there is a point marked as 'hungry shaft' from where an entirely new path emerges, in _pencil,_ with rough doodles in a far less quantity eventually leading up to the 'holy prostitution of prancer's red nose', meaning that this mapping took place while the mapper was exploring on an unexpected note and had lost it then. From all of this I concluded, that this map belonged to the new foreigner who settled in nearby." Stopping he smirked at me. "And that foreigner is _you._ "

"... You have a lot of free time," I remarked.

"Well, enough free time to return a map _lost_ by someone who's very much _lost_ without it."

"... Touche." I walked up to him and took my map laughing. "But really... How did you say all of that with a straight face? Oh oh! How did you figure out I was that foreigner? I mean I did know the news had gotten to other neighborhoods but..."

"It did, but there were many descriptions about your appearance so that was an unreliable method in finding out your identity, since your appearance in reality isn't _that_ outlandish. Your Japanese also seems perfect on surface level, but once you get carried away your use of _Keigo_ becomes inconsistent." And I had thought I was keeping a good watch on that! GODDAMMIT.

"You still haven't answered my question though, buddy..."

"Your mannerisms and behaviour on the other hand, instantly made you flash like a sour thumb -" _That ain't the only thing flashing HAHAHAHAHA - "_ Last time, I recall you carrying a duffel bag which you still are, and in case you didn't notice students around here don't go around with a duffel bag with the logo of Tim Horton's." _Unlucky peeps._ "You also seemed lost last time, and you wouldn't find anyone your age finding themselves lost in a neighbourhood here. Also, nobody who isn't a delinquent would wave at the cameras unless they wanted to get potentially flagged, you didn't seem like a delinquent. At least not a decent one." _Woah._ "It was lacking, but enough for me to make an educated guess, and it seems I was correct." His smirk widened.

I stared deeply into his eyes and whispered, "... I'm just so, so, _so_ starstruck right now."

"... Eh?"

I grabbed a hold of his hands. "You're so intelligent and cool! You're like a super detective, a _handsome bishounen one,_ oh yes, for sure you must be! Ahh! You're so dreamy... And most of all... YOU KNOW ABOUT TIM HORTON'S!" I gushed while jumping on my toes. "You're the best ever! Will you... Will you be my... MASTER!"

* * *

 **OH BOI, so many things to talk about! ... The awkwardness in the beginning! Haha!... The lab scene forever cringe-fied me, and Ai ;-; ANYWAYS ANYWAYS, what did you think about Naoki? Like... Maybe daydream - *coughs into hand* I mean - just think about him haha! Also woah, is the nitroglycerin mystery much more problematic than expected? And lol that meeting with Mei, IT MADE ME SMILE SO MUCH HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE / WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT IT? ALSO ALSO, SHINICHI AND AI HAVE FINALLY INTERACTED THROUGH SOMETHING THAT IS NOT INTENSE EYE CONTACT X'D TELL ME EVERYTHING, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF IT?**

 **ANYWAYS, LOVE YA'LL PUPPIES, IMMA SEE YA'LL LATER, CIAO PUPPIESSSSSS!~ AI IS OUT!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**She really didn't know, was her life a mystery? With her dearly admired and adored master, Shinichi? Or was it a comedy basically involving everything plus your anus-Uranus and beyond... Or... A romance? With the one who she pretends to hate but dearly admires? The one who 'hated' her but falsely so? Whatever it was, was a chaos. Narumiya Mei X SI!OC. Detective Conan Crossover.**

 **I have no excuse whatsoever for my lateness... This is unedited... GO ON AHEAD WITH YOUR READING... AHAHAHA...  
**

 **ANYWAYS, HERE IT IS LOVELIES :D I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, LEAVE A FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE IF YOU FIND IT ADEQUATE AND COMMENT DOWN YOUR THOUGHTS BELOW NO MATTER WHAT THEY ARE.**

 **AND REMEMBER.**

 **At the end of each arc there will be a chapter consisting of some scenes from another character's POV, so if you want to see some other character's POV regarding a scene, write it out in the comments, I might or most likely will listen to your request :)**

 **Also you can comment down any questions you have for the characters ("What's your favourite colour?" etc) or about some trivia concerning them and I'll (or the characters) will answer them ;) That seems like a fun activity to incorporate!**

 **There might be some discrepancies with Japan's actual culture, just putting that out, I'll try to be as loyal to it as possible but yes.**

 **NOW TIME TO SIT YO BUTTS DOWN AND READ.**

* * *

 **Arc 1: Of Misunderstandings and 'Casual' Encounters, Woah! Isn't The World Small!**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **BULLY**

 _NO  
I CRY OUT  
_

 _NO  
I CRY OUT  
_

 _You dare to raise a hand  
Against my master?  
_

 _Well back off  
Cause I'm here to protect him now  
_

 _NO I CRY OUT  
NO I CRY OUT_

 _~ Shirafuji Ai_

"Stop swinging your legs," Shiho-nee said. With a sound of denial I continued nuzzling into the cushion and read the latest edition of bleach.

"Your feet are one inch from hitting my face."

I lifted my head from the cushion. "It'll be fineee, it didn't slam into your face then, it won't now."

Placing a finger in her book, Shiho-nee closed it and proceeded to use it to swat my legs away. "That doesn't make any sense, besides I prefer not to have smelly feet near my face."

"My feet are not smelly!" I sat up in her lap with an outraged huff.

She smirked. "Sure, if you say so."

Sulking I moved to the end of the couch and crossed my arms. "Awwh, don't pout. I was just pulling your leg." I could sense the amusement in her voice. "Come back here." I heard her patting her lap.

Peeking at her, I huffed and turned back again.

I heard the flip of a page as she continued with her merciless teasing with a tone dry as if she had dried it using a hair drier, alongside a teasing hint. "I'm sure you're not the only one with smelly feet after a long day of school. Though, I must ask; did you have P.E today or?..."

"I'M GOING TO SLIT YOUR THROAT YOU BUTTFACE!" I launched at her with an enormous roar as she caught me with her damned devious grin; had Narumiya Mei's evil influence extended to my sisters?! "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! YOU'RE SUCH A GIGANTIC BUTT!" I cried out into her bosom as she patted my head with one of her hands while holding her book in the other. "Yes yes, I'm just a big butt."

"B-Butts smell a lot worse than feet. They smell of poo." I laughed a little with my victory.

A chocolaty aroma took over the room.

"Awwh, don't make little Ai-chan cry now, Shiho." Despite her words Akemi-nee was sporting a grin as she placed the tray upholding 3 cups on the table and sat down besides us.

Pointing my sulky face in her direction I mumbled, "I'm not crying..." Then I looked towards the cups and immediately my mouth embraced the watering display of its eagerness to drink _that; heart-shaped_ marshmallows floated around in the _thick dark_ coloured hot chocolate from which steam escaped upwards.

"Isn't the weather a little too warm for hot chocolate though?" Shiho-nee's curious question was completely valid, it was around may and the weather was less than chilly.

"I know, but our Ai-chan was musing about hot chocolate the other day, so I thought why not." At her gentle words thick with the essence of love and warmth - just like her smile - I could not help but melt as I let my brightened eyes to soften with loving care.

"Thank you Akemi-nee, this... Makes me so, so, soooo happy and my heart, it just feels like bursting from all the love you're giving me." My voice was muffled as I nuzzled myself into Shiho-nee's lap. I lightly flailed my arms in Akemi-nee's lap who caught my hands and intertwined them, playing along with a tiny chuckle.

"You haven't even drank the hot chocolate yet, what will I do if you melt now, Ai-chan?" she teased.

Sitting cross legged I grabbed one of the mugs after Shiho-nee and began drinking it, saving the marshmallows for last.

"Oh yeah, before I forget; Ai-chan remember the wedding of Michiko's sister next weekend. You'll have to pack some light luggage because we'll have to stay there overnight. it's in one of Fukuoka's resorts by the bay," Akemi-nee informed me and took a light sip.

I tapped my chin and sunk in in the couch more. "Michiko-san's sister's name was Mitsuko-san, right? I think you told me they had a little brother too." I grinned evilly. "He's probably a handsome high schooler, oooh maybe a university hottie." Shiho-nee shook her head with a sigh and Akemi-nee laughed; dammit she probably thought I was too young to do anything for my romantic life, PFFT AS IF.

"You do know what to pack, right?" Shiho-nee asked as she placed her mug down.

I fiddled with my cup and laughed. "Err, kind of?" Upon their expression I quickly reaffirmed, "Ahaha, I mean of course though, I _have_ travelled here and there a bit."

Shiho-nee sighed and Akemi-nee smiled her kind but worried smile. "I guess I'll come over to help you pack then, alright Ai-chan?"

"No no, you don't need to. I've packed before it's literally nothing, I just get nervous that I missed something."

"Then, I'll at least come look at it, a few hours before we leave," Akemi-nee decided, leaving no room for disagreement. With a pout I nodded and continued sipping my hot chocolate. After eating the marshmallows, I placed my empty mug back on the tray.

Akemi-nee laughed in her hands. "Ai-chan... You have a milk mustache."

I licked my lips and around it.

"It's still there, all around your mouth," Shiho-nee said, amused.

I scowled as I lifted up my arm but Shiho-nee stopped me. "You don't have to use your hands, the tissue is right over there," she spoke while handing me the tissue box. I angrily wiped my face while Akemi-nee laughed.

"Well, at least I probably looked like a cool detective with that mocha mustache." I grinned but it fell after noticing Akemi-nee's change of expression.

"Ai-chan, earlier you were saying you were going to find that Nitroglycerin," Akemi-nee said while sliding her finger over the mug's rim. "I think you shouldn't, it's better to let the school handle it."

Shiho-nee narrowed her eyes after hearing that little tidbit, and turned towards me. "I remember informing of the uselessness of your involvement in the matter. It'll only place you in possible danger. Don't interfere with that, it's the school's issue so as a student don't try to search for the Nitroglycerin, it's dangerous. How would you even conduct your search?"

I grimaced but quickly fixed my composure. "I only want to investigate it, I mean it'll be great if I _do_ find it but that's not the point. I just want uncover the mystery. And I know the _perfect_ person for it..." A smirk domineered over my face.

"What do you mean?" Akemi-nee asked. Shiho-nee held a questioning gaze.

"I told you about him before, the handsome detective. _Kudo Shinichi,_ my _master_!" I giggled and flailed around excitedly.

"That doesn't alter much of significance. With that danger it would still be better to let the school handle it, do you not see how dangerous this could be? I'm sure you're aware of the kind of substance Nitroglycerin is. So stay out of it, and don't involve your Kudo friend either," Shiho-nee ordered.

* * *

I leaned against the wall and fidgeted as the Teitan junior students passed by me during their exit of the gate; they paid me little to no mind while leaving. I heaved another sigh while keeping a close watch of the gate.

Huffing I walked over and peeked from the gate, brightening up after spotting Kudo Shinichi, my master.

"Master!" Pushing myself away from the wall I ran up to him, but slowed down once I saw the long haired brunette look at me in the middle of her half kick stance. For a moment or two I processed the foot one centimeter away from the back of master's head, and also the razor sharp _edged_ weapon on her head; looking at that made me let out a horrific gasp.

While grabbing onto my master and pulling him away I asked, "Master master! is she an assassin in disguise?! How daring of you to try that on _my_ master in broad daylight!" I stepped in front of him and spread my arms. "You even disguised yourself to look like my sister, knowing that as his loyal apprentice that's one of my weaknesses, _how dastardly_!"

The brunette lowered her leg and stared at me with blinking light berry moons. I could see a few stopping to observe the 'spectacle' but it hardly fazed me as I continued on.

"Jokes aside, don't try to bully Shinichi," I growled lowly.

Shinichi laughed while the brunette fumbled around with her refusals. "Ah - no, I'm not a bully! I'm his childhood friend!"

"Eh?" I looked at Shinichi for confirmation. "She's Mouri Ran, my childhood friend with violent tendencies." He instantly received a horrifying glare from Mouri-san, hence shutting up and taking a step behind me.

Awkwardly I bowed my head a little in her direction. "My apologizes Mouri-san, I totally thought you were bullying my master!"

She waved her arms and graced me with a modest smile. "There's no need for you to bow your head, that... Misconception was understandable ahaha!"

I rubbed crocodile tears away from my face and embraced her with a childish sob and jokingly cried out, "Not only do you resemble my beloved sister in terms of the appearance of a goddess, but you also possess the same kindness she does!"

"Why're you here though, Yukimura-san," Shinichi asked while I frowned upon the usage of my last and retracted myself away from Mouri-san.

"C'mon man, can't an apprentice come and visit her handsome master? No need for the whole last name make out block. _CALL ME AI TONIGHT!~"_ I sung it out and twirled, then I paused and smiled up at him. "You asked why, not how though. Don't you want to know how I found you here?"

"Well, Yukimura -" My eyes twitched, but I made no comment because of the lack of the suffix. My eyes followed his striding figure. "Both the times you saw me I was in my uniform, and considering you came here and enrolled in a school it is only natural to presume that you looked up on a number of schools. You must've come across Teitan junior school, especially since this school and the one you enrolled into are both similar. Not only in terms of facilities and what they have to offer, but are even close by enough." He stood still, still with the _hot_ confident knowing smirk on his face. "Hence you must've recognized it, and all you have to do next is question your family or friends."

I clapped in awe while whistling but added, "That's awesome and accurate and all, but you got one thing wrong, master." Upon his slightly bewildered questioning look I elaborated, "I didn't need to ask anyone, in this day and age of internet looking it up is sufficient enough!" I winked and then whispered to myself, "Can I just kiss you already..."

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Nothing nothing, anyways, an answer for an answer. I mean, of course I wanted to see you, but I have another reason too. I think you'd be interested in it." I grinned.

Master's eyes and Mouri-san's questioning look urged me to finish, "A dangerous substance got ' _lost'_ in our school, and I want to know what happened to it."

* * *

"What is Nitroglycerin?" Mouri-san curiously while bringing up her smoothie up to her mouth.

Even before I opened my mouth Shinichi set down his barely drunk latte cup on the table and answered, "It's an extremely explosive substance, taking a colourless oily form." Clasping his hands he leaned forward on the desk as his eyes held a confident look of knowledge; admittedly that expression nearly made me squeal. He was so cool and dreamy, oh my...

I set down my chilled cola glass adorned with water droplets. "Yeah, so you see that kind of dangerous chemical got lost on our school grounds, that's what I heard by accidentally overhearing a few things from Date-sensei."

"Excuse me, but how do you plan on getting Shinichi to investigate it?... You can't possibly bring him into your school..." At Ran-san's question, I grinned.

"So basically..."

* * *

"And you just called her out?!" Akamori-san gaped at me.

"What do you mean by 'called her out'?! It's not as if I was attempting to set them up... It was a genuine desire to safely send her home..." Igarashi's words held no convincing power whatsoever, leading to the two of us sharing a snickering look. Akamori-san missed the telling of the tale yesterday due to her absence, right after the day Igarashi-san revealed her evil matchmaking ways.

I looked back at her and mockingly shook my head. "But really, I seriously never expected for you to be into the whole matchmaking jam. Are you... Secretly a romantic?" I cracked out a grin as she sent another scandalized look my way. "C'mon, it's not as if it's a bad thing being a romantic." My answer came before she could verbally refute it, however she still did so.

"You and Akiyama-kun _do_ resemble one of those romance tropes, and don't you see how good of a match that is? You, a bubbly, hyperactive klutz with an aloof, reliable and cool guy." I cringed at Igarashi-san's mention of the classic bubbly klutz with some deep cool guy trope.

"I mean, I guess we would be a good couple though, putting aside that cringey trope," I said, "honestly speaking, I _could_ see myself liking him. But, I don't. I just don't, although I'll say it _is_ fun to be shipped, but please don't let it affect my friendship with him. I would rather reserve my crush area for anime hotties and my master, thank you very much."

" _Wait, m_ _aste-_ " My attention from Akamori-san's startled words dwindled as Naoki finally entered the classroom. I reached him with a bunny skip just as he placed his bag down with his seat.

Grinning, I pulled on his sleeve. As he faced me with his cool gaze, I stood straight with a passionate one countering back.

I sucked in a breath.

"Naoki, strip for me."

* * *

 **STRIP POLE, YEAH NAOKI, STRIP ON THAT. SHOW THAT SEXY BODY OFF TO ME. MMMMHHHHHHH YEAH BOI, anyways _coughs into hand_ placing that aside, YOU CAN EXPECT A QUICKER UPDATE NEXT TIME, hopefully. aNYWAYS, how did you think Ai's interactions with her sisters were? Anything in particular that caught your eye in the conversation?... Hint hint, the wedding, hint hint ;) **

**Also what did you guys think of Ran, I'm a bit worried about her characterization so far ;-; And Shinichi's too. WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? ALSO OF MY USE OF THOSE LINES TO CREATE BREAKS AND STUFF.** **TELL ME EVERYTHING, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF IT?**

 **ANYWAYS, LOVE YA'LL PUPPIES, IMMA SEE YA'LL LATER, CIAO PUPPIESSSSSS!~ AI IS OUT!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
